Kim Possible: Valkyrie
by LJ58
Summary: Kim is on just another mission to safeguard a valuable museum display when she finds everything is about to change, and the fate of the world itself might really rest on what she does next. If she can figure out what she is supposed to do before everything ends.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Valkyrie**

 **By LJ58**

 **1**

"So, what is it, and why is it so valuable," Kim asked curiously as she walked about the dais where a polished suit of stylized Norse armor stood in counterpoint to the short sword buried in what looked like an overly large, gray stone egg.

"Well, the armor is rather generic," the bald director with a thin moustache said as he squinted through his large, round glasses at her. "However, the truly valuable find is this rather curious stone. Well, the blade, obviously, is invaluable. The gemstones alone," he gestured at the hilt and decorated sheath, "Are assessed at close to over fifty million on their own even without the historical consideration."

"That's a good motivation," Kim nodded as she glanced around, knowingly assessing the security around them, and finding it lacking.

She had come a long way since her first mission, and even if Ron weren't with her any longer, having gone his own way during their college years, Kim Possible was still a hero, and ready to help anyone anywhere. Even museum directors who feared their new display might be in danger.

Just one look told her that it seemed that Director Smythe likely had cause to be concerned.

"Of course, the historical significance is even greater," he went on. "Even our best experts have yet to understand why the sword was put in this stone, or even how. Only no one has yet to figure out how to remove it without destroying either, so it was left as found."

"It was found like this? Weird," Kim remarked, eyeing the display again.

"Yes, it was quite the curiosity when found. History is full of such curiosities, but Norse history is so old, and so mired in myth and legend, that most of it is lost to us."

"And all the priestly scholars that once tried to eradicate anything pagan likely didn't help," Kim commented, remembering a few lessons of her own.

"Uh, yes. Quite right, Miss Possible," the man grimaced. "At the time, some people were more concerned with superstition than reason. At any rate, Miss Possible, we're hoping your inestimable reputation will forestall any attempts on this find while it is on display. At least until we can bring our security up to par, as you Yanks say."

"Of course," Kim told him. "Anything to help. As long as I'm here, no one will be getting near this sword."

Director Smythe sighed in visible relief.

"You cannot know how much that relieves me. Why, the liability alone for our museum….! I shudder to think."

Kim didn't comment on that one.

 **KP**

"Well, well," Kim said as she stepped out of the shadows two nights later. "When Director Smythe said he was afraid of thieves, I didn't think that included you. Stepping down in life, Shego," she asked the green-skinned woman who had just come down the now open skylight to land near the Norse exhibit.

"Down, Princess," Shego snorted in derision. "Do you know what that butter knife is worth to the right people? Or even the wrong people?"

"I thought you and Drew had finally quit."

"Blue-boy is still playing nice. I've got expenses," Shego quipped, and circled her, and the exhibit she was after just then. "You know how it is. Bills to pay, lilies to gild."

"Try working for it," Kim shot back, keeping her own guard up as she circled the woman she knew was far more dangerous than she cared to admit.

"Tried that. Boring," Shego effected a yawn. "A girl also needs a little thrill. I figure the payday I can make off those sparkly party-favors will buy a lot of thrills," she added.

"Over my dead body," Kim growled as she raised her fists.

"That can be arranged," Shego shot back, and lunged, both hands already glowing with potent cosmic energies.

Kim didn't hesitate, and leapt right at her, gloved hands raised to block, defend, and attack all at once. The pair clashed for almost five full minutes before Shego shifted ploys, and just ran right for the exhibit.

Kim saw her intention, and turned, and tumbled fast to cut her off, one hand instinctively reaching out for the sword before Shego could grab it.

Their hands touched the display at the same time even as a bright moon shone down on them through the open skylight, and the museum's dimly lit interior abruptly exploded in iridescent light. When the light finally faded, both women, and the stone-wrapped sword were gone.

 **KP**

Kim woke up slowly, feeling groggy, and yet still energized from the memory of her fight as she lightly jumped to her feet.

Looking around, she frowned, because the last memory she had was that of fighting off Shego in the British Museum.

She glanced around, and tried to figure out how she had gone from a dimly lit museum room to a foggy clearing with nothing but white mist around her.

She spun around at the sound of a low chuckle, and only belatedly realized that she was both completely naked, and still holding the jeweled short sword in her left hand. The one she had grabbed before Shego could take it.

There was no sign of the sheath, or the strange stone, though. All she held was a short, very sharp sword that seemed to fit her small hand as if made for her.

"It has been so long since one of my children came to me," a raspy voice murmured from out of the hidden mist. "So long. Here I thought that you had all forgotten."

"Uh, to be honest, I'm not sure where I am, or how I got here," Kim called out. "And, I'm not really sure who you are," she told the speaker as she kept looking around.

The voice gave a low creaky chortle, and then an old woman hobbled out of the mist to eye Kim with a gleaming orb that seemed to be floating before one side of her face more than it was actually set in a socket. The other eye she could see was a complete hollow.

"Whoa," Kim murmured, staring at the woman in a long, gray robe carrying a long staff with a series of strange markings on it that looked not unlike some of those runes back in the museum.

"I see you, Child," the old woman murmured. "I see you easily now. You are _her_ daughter. The _Odin-cursed_. Unlike her, her daughters flourished, and continued. I see you in her. And her in you. Yes, I do. The last Valkyrie," she said in an ageless, sad tone.

"Valkyrie," she blinked. "Isn't that….something to do with…..Valhalla? I'm not even…."

The woman chortled again.

"So young. So naïve. There is much you do not know, Child. Yet."

"Uh, no offense," Kim admitted, "But I know that. Most importantly, where I am, and how I get back."

The old woman chortled again, and then turned to look off into the mist again.

"Yes. Yes, I see."

"Uh, see what," Kim asked uneasily as she tried not to look at that weird, floating eye that somehow moved with the woman even if it wasn't actually part of her.  
The old woman only chortled again.

"I see your dragon, young Valkyrie," she told her. "She has been with you long, and I see you are two parts of a whole. To return to your realm, you must name your sword, and then reclaim your dragon."

"Relaim….my dragon? I'm sorry, but that makes no sense, and this….? If you mean this," she said, holding up the bared sword, "It's not mine, I only….."

She frowned, and eyed the short, obviously sharp blade in her hand. Just when had she lost the sheath? Or the stone it was stuck in for that matter?

"Name your sword, Child," the old woman murmured, almost commanding her now.

"Victory," Kim heard herself murmur before she could even think about it, her eyes locked on the gleaming sword in her hand. Even as she spoke, she felt something send a shudder through her that seemed to almost set her very cells on fire for a very short instant.

"A good name. For you, an honest name. Now, go forth, and reclaim your dragon."

"I don't understand….."

"You will. So much has changed since the fall of the gods, Child. So much. Yet one thing remains. This world still needs heroes. And Valkyries," she said, and stepped back into the mists, vanishing even as she did.

"Wait, how do I…?"

Kim stared around, moving forward into that thick mist, waving her free hand before her, but she saw nothing. Heard nothing.

Not even the old woman, who had just vanished as if she had never been there.

"This is so beyond weird," she frowned, eyeing Victory again.

All this began when Shego came after _Victory_. She should have known better. Victory belonged to her. It had always belonged to her.

Kim stopped, and stared at the sword in her hand again.

Okay, where had that thought come from?

She shook her head, and made herself walk again, looking as best she could to find whatever a dragon was supposed to be, and not sure what she was to do with it when she found it.

'Reclaim it?'

How?

Why?

This was way, way past weird she decided as she kept her hand wrapped tightly around the sword, and kept moving carefully forward again.

Just when she was certain she was walking in circles, she entered a small clearing that was marked by a huge circle of green flame. The fire rose high into the sky, almost twelve feet over her head, and it was most definitely a dark, swirling green for all that it was a genuine wall of flame.

She approached the fire, and stared into the burning, crackling curtain of fiery energy, and realized she could see a shape beyond the barrier.

"Shego," she exclaimed, just managing to see a prostrate figure that seemed to be laying on a raised dais of some kind beyond.

Two things occurred to her as she stood there.

Shego had reached for the sword the same instant she had tried to stop her. Their hands had both closed on the blade at the same time, too. Kim's finding the jeweled hilt, and Shego's hand curling around the sheath.

She looked down at the bared blade, and guessed Shego likely had the sheath. Which suggested that if there was a way out, it involved putting the two back together. Which meant she had to get through that fire, and to Shego.

Only why the strange old woman had called Shego her dragon was still beyond her. Because something was telling her that Shego was definitely the one the old woman had been talking about.

She walked closer, and frowned as she eyed the curtain of fire.

It was fire. Green fire, but it was fire.

Yet it didn't feel hot.

It felt….cold.

She frowned at that, but glanced around, studying the clearing.

No other path.

No other guides.

So, she got through the fire, or she stood here until she died of old age.

Something inside her told her that it was a very real possibility, too. She considered jumping, but without anything to help launch her, she wasn't going to get very high. Not high enough to clear that twelve feet. Still, maybe if she…..

If she recalled anything from her admittedly brief exposure to Norse legends, they were all about courage. Courage, and boldness. Well, she had never been a coward.

Kim drew a breath, steeling her resolve, and stepped back before charging straight ahead.

She instinctively stuck out the blade point first, and charged right through the green flames without pause. For a moment, she felt as if her breath had caught in her lungs, and her every cell had just frozen solid. She had a vision of ice so deep, and so thick it covered the entire universe, not just the planet, and then she was through, and staggering to her knees as her teeth chattered with the bone-deep chill she had just experienced.

"N-N-Not…..n-nice," she shivered, and forced herself to her feet to approach the raised dais where she did indeed find Shego laying on her back, the blade's ornate sheath clutched in both hands.

She was also naked as the day she was born, with only her long, dark hair spread around her.

With her eyes closed, and obviously deeply asleep, she looked…..beautiful.

She sighed, and stepped up beside the dais as she studied the woman. Her flawless, green skin that actually seemed to suit her quite well. The dark green fleece covering her slightly raised Mons. No sag to her generous curves, either. The woman was beyond fit, and showed it in every inch of her velvet-wrapped steel frame. The toned, powerful limbs that lay so still just then, but could move with unexpected speed, and grace.

And power.

For a moment, she could almost see a dragon in Shego's still frame, and for the first time realized that the woman before her was stunning in her beauty.

"Shego?"

The woman didn't bat an eye. She just lay there.

"Shego," she gently touched her shoulder, then risked shaking her.

Again, she had an unnerving instant of awareness that just taking the sheath from her hands would cause something bad to happen. Shego, she intuited, had to hand it over.

Why, she had no idea. Just as she had no clue how she seemed to be sensing these things. She only knew she had to have Shego hand over that sheath willingly.

Only that meant Shego had to wake up first.

"Shego," she called louder, but the green-skinned woman lay there without any indication she had heard her.

"Okay. Okay. Let me guess. I have to…..claim her, or reclaim her, to wake her up, and get us home. So….."

She scratched her head, her hand holding Victory at her side just then, and considered all options.

She really wished Shego had just retired, and left things alone. Even Drew had retired in the end, and was now trying to turn his intellect, such as it was, to better things. Only Shego couldn't stay quiet. She had to go and keep up her reputation as the best thief in the world. She had to keep pushing. Keep challenging….

Kim shook her head.

Reasons didn't matter just then.

If she had to reclaim her, or wake her to reclaim her, then how was she supposed to…..?

"No," Kim frowned, suddenly having another of those instinctive bursts of knowledge.

Because in every story she had ever heard, any kind of claiming was done with a kiss.

Kisses forged seals, bonds, and broke curses.

Kisses were often formal, too, for forging treaties, or special unions.

Or claiming a particular partner.

"This is either going to be very right, or very wrong," Kim said, and leaned over the sleeping woman, and gently kissed her full, dark lips.

Shego stiffened almost at once, her breath catching as her eyes flashed open, and she found herself staring right into Kim's eyes the very instant she woke. Even as Kim stared right back into hers.

Even as their eyes met, Shego was rearing up, roaring a challenge, and somehow growing as she did.

Kim jumped back, gaping as Shego grew up, and up, and up, and suddenly the voluptuous, green-skinned woman was a green-scaled dragon with a strange jeweled collar around her throat. There were strange runes around the collar, too, but Kim didn't have a clue what they meant.

The green dragon roared again, rearing up on powerful hind legs as great wings beat the air, and for a moment, it seemed that Shego might just fly off, leaving Kim behind.

"Shego, stop! Calm down," she cried, and the dragon grumbled loudly, dropping back down to all fours. And while she had foreclaws more than hands, she did have a body that was suited for standing, or going on all fours now. Along with wings, a long tail, and a very frightening new face that inspired running.

If there were any place to go.

Just before it seemed the Shego-dragon was about to tear into her, though, it stopped, dropping its great head before her as if bowing, and snorted loudly.

"Shego?"

The dragon grumbled loudly, and snorted again.

"You understand," Kim asked, smiling guardedly. "Do you remember me?"

The big eyes rolled pointedly, and Kim almost giggled.

"Listen, this is….well, a guess, but I'm thinking you need to hand me that scabbard, and that should help us….get home."

 _I hope_ , she added only to herself.

Shego reared up, and looked down at one clawed hand/paw, realizing only then that she still held the jeweled sheathe in her grasp.

She looked down at Kim, then leaned down, and handed the scabbard out to her.

Kim took the jeweled scabbard, and slowly slid the blade back into it.

For a moment, nothing seemed to happen, and then the green flame around them roared violently, then just vanished.

Beyond the fading emerald barrier, the mist was gone, and only an icy plain now stretched out in all directions.

"Okay, I was hoping for more than this," Kim frowned.

" _Fly_ ," she heard whispered from all around her. " _Fly, fly, fly, fly, fly_ …"

"Did you….hear that," Kim frowned, and looked up at Shego.

Shego glanced back at her, then looked around, and then slowly lowered herself again so Kim could climb atop her.

"Hopefully, this gets us home. This has been one weird sitch," she declared as Shego snorted again, and green smoke rose from her nostrils this time.

Still, the big, green dragoness lowered her head, and her shoulder this time, and let Kim climb atop her muscular frame. Kim settled astride her thick neck as best she could, her left hand still clutching the now sheathed blade, and looked up into an endless, black sky that didn't even have a single star.

"Okay, Shego. _Fly_ ," she called out.

Then both women were abruptly standing next to another in the middle of the wrecked museum exhibit.

Both women were still completely naked.

Unless you counted the jeweled band still around Shego's throat.

Both women turned, looked at each other, and then looked around.

Then looked at one another again.

"What the hell," Shego finally sputtered, which was when over a dozen security guards, and Global Justice agents stormed the room to point weapons at them.

 _To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Valkyrie**

 **By LJ58**

 **2**

Kim yawned, rolled over in her borrowed bunk, and tried again to sleep.

She finally sat up, unable to figure out what was keeping her awake when all she wanted to do was rest after the weirdest sitch ever.

Which, for her, was saying quite a bit.

She frowned, and finally sat on the edge of the bunk in the back of the police headquarters where she was waiting on a transport to take her and Shego back to the States, and GJ Headquarters.

She shook her head, and considered what had happened.

The very weird….vision?

Then, when she and Shego had reappeared at the museum, naked, the sword and stone both gone, and she had to admit that she was the last person….holding it. Which was when Director Smythe had burst in to join the officers surrounding them, and he had only gaped at her.

"Miss Possible? Your arms," he had said. "Let me see your arms."

Considering that she had been standing naked in front of him, it was a peculiar request.

"How about you check out that out first," she had suggested, pointing at Shego's new adornment.

He had turned, eyed the naked Shego, but his gaze had been fixed on only that strange collar that Shego had seemed to yet to notice.

"Oh, my," he had declared. "One moment, gentlemen," he had said, and approached Shego who was by then handcuffed, and wrapped in a blanket much like the one Kim had been offered. He slowly walked around her, studying the collar carefully, and had said, "This is… Yes, it's very…. Oh, my."

"What," Shego had growled, making the little man backpedal.

"Behave, Shego," Kim had snapped irritably at her, and to everyone's shock, Shego had cringed, and replied, "Yes, mistress."

Kim was still shaking her head at that one.

"So, my arms," Kim had asked to cover the uncomfortable moment as Shego had eyed her like a kicked puppy after her chiding. "And the collar? What is all this?"

"Yes. My, yes. Don't you see, Miss Possible? The same runes from the _egg_ - _stone_ are on your arms. Only they are….different now. Expanded. And they are on that strange woman's…..ah, necklace, too."

"It's not a necklace you fruit," Shego had grumbled. "And how the hell did I even end up wearing it anyway? The last thing I remember was…. Was…."

She had eyed Kim, and both women knew she was wondering if she would be measured for a straitjacket if she admitted what they had apparently experienced.

"What do they say," Kim had asked the director. "The marks on Shego's collar?"

"The runes? Oh, those are quite straightforward," he had declared almost dismissively.

"They are," Kim and Shego had both echoed.

"Oh, my, yes. They simply name her _'Arnora, property of Saehild_.'"

"Say….what," Shego had hissed.

"Saehild," Kim had murmured. "I thought she was calling me _Child_ ," she had recalled, glancing away as she had remembered the meeting with the strange woman. "She must have been saying…."

"Yes. Wait, who? Who called you Saehild?"

"I think….that had better wait until I call a few people," she had admitted. "But if you know any experts in Norse history, you might want to call them," Kim had told him. "I may need them."

"Ahem," the man had grumbled, and had lifted his chin smugly.

"Okay, well, then….. What are these," she had asked, holding out her arms where by then she had realized she had Norse runes now set into her forearms as if they had been tattooed there all along. "Because I'm very sure they weren't there before we….went wherever we went."

"Went," the man had frowned.

"Director Smythe, translation first, please, and thank you," she had smiled. "Then I'll explain what I can. After we call Dr. Director," she had said, eyeing one of the agents pointedly as she had said that as the local security gave way to actual lawmen who were looking at Shego very strangely.

"Well, this arm," he had indicated the markings on the right, "Is quite easily translated. They simply say, "'Call _Arnora_ to fly to battle.'"

"Say what," Shego had sputtered again.

"Arnora," Kim had echoed.

She didn't miss the strange shiver that had gone through Shego when she had used that peculiar name.

"It's okay, Shego, we'll figure this out," she had said as she had held out her left arm, asking, "And these runes?"

"How curious."

"Well?"

"This rune, Miss Possible, refers to 'Victory.' It says, 'Call Victory, and'….something else even I'm not sure about. It does refer to….."

She still remembered his confused expression as he had looked into her eyes, and shook his head.

"Yes?"

"Something about…. _freeing_ the Valkyrie, and then something...I cannot quite translate."

"Freeing….the Valkyrie," Kim had murmured, still confused by all that had been happening. "That old woman called me the last Valkyrie."

"What woman," he had exclaimed. "After you vanished, with the sword, we couldn't find _anyone_ else in the museum until you…..inexplicably reappeared."

"So, you noticed we were gone," Kim had nodded. "How long were we….?"

"Three days, Miss Possible," a Global Justice agent had told her. "So, we'd better wait for Dr. Director before we continue. This one just went above classified after you two reappeared as you did."

"Three days," Kim had echoed, looking over at an equally stunned Shego.

That astonishing conversation had been over four hours ago. Almost five, she noted as she eyed the clock on the wall of the back room where the police, the bobbies as they still called them, apparently, had put her. Still, tired as she was just then, she could not seem to rest.

Shego was in a cell, under heavy guard, but other than eating a very large meal, Shego wasn't doing anything. Not that they hadn't both been hungry. Only usually Shego was already breaking out, and planning something else. She acted as if she were content to just sit, and wait.

Only wait for….?

Kim suddenly had the unnerving certainty that Shego was waiting for her.

"Who are you," she murmured, still sitting there in the dark as she considered that old woman she had met.

 _The question, young Valkyrie, is who are you_?

Kim tensed, jumping up, and looking around, but seeing nothing in the room but the usual dim silhouettes of the Spartan room the locals used for quick naps, or whatever. Yet she had heard that old woman as clearly as if she had been right beside her.

"Hello," she called out uncertainly.

There was no reply.

Kim pulled on her new boots, and adjusted the clothes one of the agents had arranged for her, and headed for the door. Sitting around wasn't getting her any answers, and Wade was still doing whatever he did on his side just now to try to explain this one, so she didn't want to bother him.

Meanwhile, Dr. Director was apparently on her way in person to handle Shego's transfer to a new high security prison cell modified just for her.

Which left nothing for her, except how to account for the missing sword and stone that were a priceless historical treasure on loan from Norway.

They were not going to be happy to learn that it had vanished in the middle of her showdown with Shego. To be honest, she was half surprised someone had not suggested grilling her beyond her very confusing debriefing with Wade and Dr. Director on teleconference.

Dr. Director had said nothing in the end, and simply stared, as usual.

Wade had been gaping, and trying to reduce seemingly magical events into logical events. She suspected he was still trying to do that if he had not already contacted her about any findings.

So far, though, she had not heard from anyone since Dr. Director had told her stay put, and wait for her arrival. Meanwhile, a special team from GJ R&D was going over the entire chamber where the exhibit had been housed.

They weren't talking either.

Kim gave up waiting on another word from whoever was out there, and walked out of the room, half surprised no one had stopped her, or said anything as half the on-duty personnel turned to stare after her.

"I'm going to talk to Shego," she told the duty officer standing in front of the locked door that led to the cells he had to open. "Maybe she remembers more about what happened. Something that might….help."

"You can try. But she's not saying anything just now," the matron said gruffly. "She's just staring holes in the air at the moment," she gestured to the monitor that showed Shego sitting upright on her cot, looking at nothing.

"It's worth a try," Kim said as she let the woman buzz her through.

Kim waved behind her as she went through the door, walked down the corridor to the cell door, and looked inside.

"Hey," she called out when she reached Shego's cell door.

"Princess," Shego muttered sourly. "Guess you couldn't sleep either?"

"Not well," she admitted. "That sitch…. Well, everything that happened keeps whirling around in my head. What happened. Why it happened. None of it makes any sense."

"So, you don't think that wasn't a dream? We really….? I really….changed?"

"You turned into a dragon after I kissed you."

"Noticed you left that part out of the official report," Shego gave her a faint smirk that made her look more like herself.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm behaving, Princess," she murmured. "You said behave, and apparently, I have to listen to you now. Believe me, I want out. I want out _very_ badly. Never did care for small, cramped spaces. Especially small, cramped spaces with bars. Only….."

"You can't leave me," Kim abruptly realized.

Shego only shot a sour glare her way.

"I think…. Well, part of this, my own….discomfort, is the idea of you getting locked up is….bothering me. A lot," Kim admitted.

"Well, I am a bad girl," Shego smirked again.

"But you're _mine_ ," Kim spat. "I mean….."

Both of them stared at one another as Kim frowned at her outburst.

"Did you say…?"

"You're mine," Kim murmured, and whispered, "Arnora."

Shego stood upright, her body shivering with energy as she looked at Kim with gleaming eyes.

"That…. That name…."

Kim held up her left arm, and considered all that had happened.

Then she held up her right arm, and glanced at Shego.

The ivory blouse she now wore hid her flesh, but Kim seemed to sense the runes on a level that went beyond sight.

"I think….something major is up, Shego," she called her this time, the green-skinned woman relaxing slightly when Kim used her own name. "I think….. I get the feeling that we're supposed to _do_ something."

"Yeah," Shego snorted. "Free the Valkyries? That makes a lot of sense," she said, rolling her eyes.

"As much sense as our little trip into the icy fairy tale land?"

Shego huffed.

"Not touching that one. You're the hero, Kimmie. Don't you know what to do yet?"

The door at the end of the corridor opened just then, and the matron called out, "GJ transfer team is here," as four grim men entered the hall, and walked toward her.

Kim nodded to the men as one of them opened the cell, and two entered to chain Shego's hands and feet again.

Then the other two turned on her.

Instincts well-honed over the years had her jumping clear even as one of them tried to sucker punch her from behind.

"You're coming with us, too, woman," the man growled, and Kim suddenly had a flash of insight she couldn't explain.

"You're not GJ!"

"Doesn't matter. You're not going anywhere, except to _Hel_!"

Kim dodged the man's baton, that suddenly became a long, dark sword, and his uniform turned into a very ugly set of white, almost icy armor. As all four agents changed as one. Only their faces were even uglier.

"Golems," she instinctively named them, and held up her left hand. " _Victory_ ," she shouted instinctually, and the sword was suddenly there filling her hand, and Shego called out as Kim risked a glance to her where the two men were now trying to shove a thick, steel collar around Shego's neck.

A collar with very odd looking runes on it.

She didn't know what was happening, but she knew this whole sitch was very, very wrong.

Again, instinct she didn't know she possessed guided her, and she shouted, "Arana, to me, my wings!"

Shego suddenly roared.

Loudly.

And the two men she named golems were crushed under the transforming felon's sudden mass as the more than twelve foot dragon manifested where Shego had been. She roared again, and smashed through the bars with one forepaw to crush the third golem, even as Kim buried the sword that had simply appeared in her hand in the last golem's heart.

The man stiffened, his icy gaze turning colder, and stony, and then he crumbled into grayish-white ash even as the other men all disintegrated in the same fashion.

By then, over a half dozen real GJ agents were there, along with every officer in the building as Kim looked down the corridor to stare their way, assessing every man and woman coming toward them.

"Victory," Kim murmured again, but this time, the sword simply faded away, and her hand was left empty even as Shego pressed her huge head through the warped cell, and grumbled in a low, ominous tone.

Green smoke rose from her flared nostrils, and Kim almost smiled as she realized the dragon was all but wedged into the now tiny cell, and could barely move. Unless she were to suddenly burst out, and take down half the walls with her.

"Still behaving," Kim smiled at her, guessing why she remained still. "Go, Arana, until I call again."

Shego growled, and shrank down on herself, and was back to normal in the same instant.

And completely naked again.

"Okay, Princess," she sighed, looking down at her naked body as she reached for the blanket on her cot. "This is going to get old fast. At least you got the cool armor when you changed."

Kim frowned.

"I did," she asked the woman standing next to her now, having left the cell to join her.

"You didn't notice?"

"I was too busy ducking the ice golems."

"Yeah, about that," Shego said as the British lawmen joined them, gaping incredulously at them, and one of the piles of icy ash and pebbles. "What the hell were those guys?"

"Possible," the senior agent present earlier stated blandly as he eyed her, "You obviously left a few things out of your debriefing."

Kim couldn't help but burst into laughter.

 **KP**

Dark scarlet shadows from low, dark scarlet flames moved, barely illuminating a darkness so deep that it was beyond stygian to any that might view it. And while the flames flickered here and there, the great chamber was colder than any ice ever known to man, and the dark shadows even colder.

"The golems failed," a slithering shadow hissed as it approached the source of the flames in the middle of the icy expanse. A jagged, dark throne cut from the very dark stone around it.

The figure upon the throne was barely visible until the head rose, and eyes opened only a degree, burning light flaring from behind those hooded lids as the figure eyed the messenger.

"Failed," came a grim, sonorous query.

"All. Destroyed, and cast into limbo."

"Failed," the figure echoed. "You told me the Valkyrie was weak. Uncertain. You assured me she had yet to find her power," the figure growled in barely subdued fury.

"She…. She….."

"Did you lie to me, craven dog?"

"No! I swear, master! The girl was weak. Confused. She showed no signs of power!"

"Yet she defeated four of my golems?"

"She…. She has a dragon."

"A dragon? I saw the last accursed dragons fall at _Ragnarok_ ," the shadow-wreathed figure shouted in a voice greater than thunder.

The very air quivered with its rage, and the messenger whined as it tried in vain to bury itself beneath notice.

The figure leaned forward, and let out a long, soft sigh like hissing gas escaping from under pressure.

"Go back to Midgard. Go, and watch this Valkyrie. Learn the truth of her. And when you return, you will bring the heart of her weakness to me. Fail again, dog, and limbo will be a kindness compared to what I do to you."

"Snaq goes," the cowering creature whined. "He will not fail."

"We shall see," the figure said, and leaned back again, the brief movement exposing what seemed long, curling horns above his shadow-wreathed visage.

 _To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Valkyrie**

 **By LJ58**

 **3**

"I don't think I can," Kim told Dr. Director as they walked toward a waiting VTOL with Shego in tow.

The green-skinned woman was chained again, but was wearing her own jumpsuit again rather than a prison jumpsuit.

Never mind it had vanished after that first night in the museum. Kim had been looking at Shego who had stood naked the night before after the golem attack, and had carelessly remarked, "Too bad you can't just keep your own clothes whenever you change."

Just that quickly, her usual costume was back on her, and despite what the local cops tried, it wasn't coming off.

Sure, Shego could take it off. Only as soon as she did, it vanished, and immediately reappeared on her body.

Kim was apparently master of her 'dragon' in more ways than one.

Director Smythe had returned to review the film of the assault on the local precinct from their own footage, too, and had been astonished to see Kim manifest the sword, along with traditional Norse armor of leather and steel, complete with a horned helm that Kim had not seemed to notice at the time.

He was more astonished by that, than the fact Shego had turned into a genuine dragon. Just to keep things from getting too ridiculous, she told everyone she had no idea how she had managed to produce sword and armor, or dismiss them.

"This is so incredible. So incredible," the director had kept saying, and kept watching the film over, and over.

In the end, he could no more shed any light on what had happened than Kim could, or would, though.

"No," Dr. Director now paused to glance over at her who had just echoed Smythe's query of the previous night concerning a demonstration of her ability to change.

"Well, I think it's not the kind of thing you do on a lark," Kim told her when she asked if she could manifest her sword and armor, or manage Shego's change again. "If you understand what I'm saying," she said, eyeing Shego who stood patiently behind them.

"If I had not just seen that security footage myself, I would wonder if someone had been hallucinating when they called me back," Dr. Director said, glancing at Shego only then. "Best guess, Kimberly, what the devil is going on here?"

"Best guess? Well, based on what little I've managed to figure out, and what I'm gradually….sensing, I'm in for one heck of a big fight. Something big and bad is out there, and doesn't want me to do….whatever I'm supposed to do. Director Smythe suggested I've been….conscripted by some deity, or something, to accomplish something big. Something involving freeing Valkyrie, among other things. I get the feeling that's likely just step one."

"Of course," Dr. Director drawled. "Because the fact you're supposed to free mythological figures is something that happens every day."

"As opposed to invading aliens, mystical monkey-power, and dimensional threats of various sorts," Kim stated dryly.

"Point taken. It's a strange world. Only the last time I checked, Kimberly, you did not turn Shego into a dragon while you….played medieval knight with people made out of rock."

"Ice golems. They're not actually…."

Dr. Director's glare was potent for all she had only one eye.

One eye.

"I do think that it all goes back to that old woman," Kim decided at that moment.

"No, it goes back to the sword, which you two touched, and apparently freed…..some power, or alien force, that is obviously now working through you," Betty countered.

Kim frowned.

"Didn't I already say that?"

"The point is, we don't know what it is, or what it might yet do. I'm seriously considering having the two of you quarantined until we can….."

 _Fly_ , came the sudden, and almost irresistible command.

"Dr. Director," Kim hissed, and stepped back from the nearby jet they had been about to board. "You'd better move back, because something is about to happen."

"What? What is it?"

"I don't know, but Shego and I need to go. _Now_."

"Kimberly, we are leaving….."

 _"Our_ way," Kim added as she turned, and barked, " _Arana_ , to me, my wings," and Shego roared, making the very air around them vibrate with the sound as the green-skinned woman changed before the stunned agent's eye.

"Good…..God," Dr. Director exclaimed, staring incredulously herself as Kim was suddenly holding a real sword, and wearing some kind of armor as she leapt gracefully atop Shego's now massive, reptilian frame, and the dragon surged skyward in the very instant the redhead was astride.

"What do we do," the English GJ agent with her asked. "Do we bring them down?"

"No. We follow them," Dr. Director said, and reached for her communicator. "And get me two… No, _four_ strike teams ready to go as soon as you can. Something tells me, we may need them."

She then raced into her own jet, and shouted at her pilot, "Follow that dragon!"

Her pilot, who had not seen the footage, or the events of the past few seconds, just gaped in confusion.

"Get us airborne, damn it," she shouted, and the man only then realized a small, green animal of some kind was flying away in the distance as Dr. Director pointed up at it through the cockpit window.

"Holy…!"

"Just don't lose them. Go, go," she told the man as she buckled in as the small jet sped up once it was high enough over the city.

 **KP**

Kim felt the urgency deep in her heart, but she still didn't understand why she was doing this, or even where she was going.

She only knew she was going north.

Northeast.

She didn't know toward what, but something told her that voice, the old woman's voice, was not to be ignored.

It had saved her life so far. Gotten her through everything she had already faced.

So when it urged her to fly, she didn't argue.

Shego gave a low, grumbling series of snorts and growls, and find she understood them, Kim glanced back.

"I guessed. Ignore them," she told her dragon. "They will not stop us," she stated confidently.

Shego growled.

Kim sensed her ironic friend had just suggested they not try.

She couldn't help but smile. Her Arana was much like her Shego. They were two sides of the same creature, and both were beyond proud.

"Good girl," she reached out to pat her long, muscular neck.

Shego/Arana grumbled in pleasure.

In only moments, they were out over the ocean, and leaving the Isles behind.

Behind them, Betty Director's single jet was now being joined by four others, two of which were military. All five were fast closing on them, too.

"Arana," Kim shouted, "Can you go faster?"

The green dragon roared, and then the sound was lost behind them as the great wings angled, and the impossible creature seemed to angle upwards slightly before suddenly diving only slightly in the same instant, and yet their speed increased so abruptly that all the jets were left far behind before Kim could even look behind her.

"Good girl," Kim laughed when she finally looked back, and saw only empty sky.

The dragon roared her own glee.

Just ahead, they were already approaching a craggy, rough coastline, and Kim glanced down, and around, and then pointed.

"That way. Towards the spire that rises from the heart of those mountains."

Shego/Arana banked, and flew unerringly toward that single point even as Kim pointed.

 **KP**

"Where are they," Dr. Director demanded, her left eye searching the skies as she now stood just behind her pilot in the VTOL's cabin for a better vantage. "Did they land?"

"No, ma'am," the pilot said, glancing back at her. "They just….vanished."

"People do not just vanish," she swore, though the sky before them was now completely empty.

"Dr. Director," another pilot radioed. "We lost target. She seems to have vanished somehow. No radar signal, and no apparent cause. What do we do?"

Dr. Director stared at the instruments on the panel before her, and scowled.

"No indications? Satellite tracking? Nothing?"

"It's like they just….disappeared, ma'am," her own pilot told her, obviously choosing another word purposely. "I can't explain it. One moment they were there, and the next…."

He gestured helplessly to the empty sky.

Betty eyed the sky, and frowned.

"Based on trajectory, and momentum, where do you think they were headed?"

The pilot scanned his instruments for a few moments, and then nodded.

"They seemed to be on a direct northeasterly path. At the angle they were traveling, if they kept going straight, they would end up somewhere in….Norway, if they didn't keep going."

"Still, everything points to a Norse backdrop," the one-eyed head of Global Justice mused. "Very well, let's keep going. And call our people in Oslo, and get them out looking, too. I want those two found before we end up in the middle of something we can't….."

She started to say 'explain,' and realized it was too late for that one. Far too late.

"Ma'am?"

"Let's just say my gut tells me if we don't stop her, nothing else is going to matter," Betty told her pilot. "Now, call in our people."

"Yes, ma'am."

 **KP**

Ron felt a curious shiver just before the by-now familiar silhouette of Master-Sensei appeared hovering in the air before his kitchen counter.

That he was trying to cook, and his master was now hovering over his food made him back off, and grimace.

"Let me guess. Something bad is coming," he asked the translucent sensei.

"Unfortunately, I do bring grim tidings, young master," he called Ron as the somber man just eyed him as if astral communication were something everyone did.

Ron only sighed.

"Of course, you never bring good news."

"It is the nature of our world, and our calling, that we stand ready to intercede against the forces of darkness, Stoppable-San. And I have foreseen the rise of great darkness. There is a monstrous evil about to shatter, and utterly destory our world if we cannot stop it."

"Where and when," Ron asked now as his own demeanor seemed to change just a degree as he eyed the hovering sensei who floated over his stove.

"It is far north, in the cold mountains of the old country you call Europe. There, I have foreseen a great evil rising. I cannot say how, but I have seen a great darkness rise, and there appears to be none to resist it….."

"Surely, Kim can help? I mean, she is still doing the hero thing."

The master seemed to fade for a moment, then he reappeared, and looked horrified.

"I did not see her, Stoppable-San. How this is, I cannot say, but I did not see her. It is as if she has faded from this mortal world…"

"Master-Sensei," Ron frowned as he seemed to fade again.

"Something dark….comes," the old man told him. "Be ready, its agents are almost upon you!"

Then he popped like a bubble, and was gone.

Even as the door behind to his apartment seemed to explode, and a half dozen men in Henchcho uniforms stormed into the room.

The lead man sneered, and held up not a stun baton, or even a pistol, but a long, jagged sword. The same sword they all carried.

"Stoppable, you will come with us," the man said with a voice that sounded far from human.

Ron turned to eye the men, and sighed as he realized his lunch was ruined, and he was not going to get to eat it anyway.

"You do know you're making me late for a very important meeting," he said.

The man just raised that sword, and every man behind him mirrored his actions.

"And I'm hungry. All of which makes me annoyed."

"Yield, or suffer….."

"Just one question," Ron said, holding up a hand as he stood facing the men now bracketing him in his small kitchen. "Who sent you?"

"That does not matter. You will come with us," the spokesman snarled, and lunged forward.

Ron instantly deciphered his attack, and realized the man intended to cripple him with a blow that might not be lethal, but it would debilitate him for life if it landed.

He rolled forward, making the apparent Hench miss him even as the sword cut into his stove, scattering simmering pans, and cutting down through the entire stove without effort.

Ron scowled even as he dropped on one hand, and bracing himself, kicked out with both feet even as his free hand rose to catch a wrist aiming another sword at him. His feet slammed two Henches into a far wall, which wasn't far in his small apartment. Once his feet were planted again, he rose, spinning the man he held by the wrist, and slamming him into the first man trying to come at his back now after pulling his sword free of his ruined stove.

"You guys are going to cost me my deposit," he complained as he leapt up, facing the last two of the half dozen men, and eyed the last two that only stood back, obviously in place to keep him from running.

"The master wants him. We must hurry before the Valkyrie reaches the valley of the dead, or finds a way beyond."

The first glared at the man that spoke.

"You reveal too much, fool," the man snarled. "Be still, and just stop….."

Ron's eyes glittered, and the air around him began to crackle even as he held up one hand, and a glowing, blue sword seemed to just appear in his hand as his smile turned grim.

"Don't know what you guys are talking about, but I'm guessing you're not the usual Henches. That puts you in another category. One you don't want to be in," he said, and held up the glowing blade in both hands. "So, I'll give you one chance. Throw down your weapons, or…."

All six Henches charged.

"Stoppable," a balding man shrieked as he appeared in the ruined door of the apartment where Ron was now staring at six piles of crumbling, whitish rock and pebbles. "What have you done?"

"Hey, it wasn't me," Ron sputtered, the glowing sword still in his hands.

"You said you stopped all that craziness with Possible! You said…."

"I didn't start anything," he shot back, and looked at his lost lunch, ruined stove, and sighed. "Still, it's a good thing you're here. I need a new stove. Oh, and a door. Could you handle that while I'm gone?"

"Gone?"

"I have….a business trip. Very important. Can't duck it. You know how it is," Ron smiled sheepishly as he headed for the bedroom to pack, sword still in hand.

"What is going on," the landlord shrieked after him.

"I'd tell you," Ron grinned, "But I'm not sure I know myself," he said, and once he was in the bedroom, he pulled open a drawer, and for the first time in over a year, he pulled out his old Ron-Com, and switched it on.

"Ron," the young genius frowned as he appeared on the small screen. "Something wrong?"

"You tell me, brainy-boy," Ron growled. "I just had six weird _not-Henches_ storm my place looking to use me to stop someone they called a Valkyrie. Has Kim….?"

"You already know about Kim," Wade sputtered.

"Wait. Know what about Kim? Is this something about why Master-Sensei said she vanished?"

"Vanished," Wade frowned.

"He said he didn't see her. Anywhere. That she had faded from the mortal world," Ron said with genuine concern.

"That can't be right. She was just in England waiting on Dr. Director to go and pick up her and Shego."

"Shego? Wade, _what_ is going on," Ron demanded in a tone that made even Wade pause.

"She…may have opened up a whole lot of weirdness."

"Again," Ron groaned.

"Again," Wade nodded, and began to explain.

As Ron felt a very, very bad feeling start to rise in his stomach.

 _To Be Continued….._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Valkyrie**

 **By LJ58**

 **4**

"There," Kim directed Arnora as the green dragon flew lower and lower as they finally reached the great spire that seemed to tower over the other mountains, and then flew down between peaks toward a small valley apparently accessible only from the air, since it seemed completely surrounded on all sides by towering cliffs.

A few minutes later, they landed on the frosty plain beneath the high cliffs, and Kim dismissed her dragon, leaving Shego standing there looking around with an uncertain gaze.

"You okay," the redhead asked her as she also dismissed her armor and sword in the same moment.

"We just took off leaving GJ, and the harpy in the proverbial dust, and you got our bearings from a voice in your head, and you ask if _I'm_ okay," Shego retorted.

"Touché," Kim smiled. "Listen, whatever is going on, we're in this one together, but I'll do my best to make sure you come out okay."

"You," Shego asked. "Make sure I'm okay?"

"Well, yeah," Kim said, looking sheepish now.

"Why," Shego demanded now as they stood there in the shadow of a huge cliff.

"Well…."

"And don't give me that bit about I belong to you, or anything. Whatever else, you have to have more than that…."

"Shego, I still think of you as a friend," Kim admitted.

Shego stood there, mouth open, and staring.

"Me?"

Kim nodded.

"A friend?"

"Well, yeah. I like to think I've gotten to know you pretty well over the years, and…."

Shego dropped her head, and then slowly shook it.

"I forgot how insanely naïve you could be," she finally said, still standing there with her head bowed.

"I'm not….!"

"Oh, yeah," Shego said, looking up again, her expression mischievous. "And manically optimistic. Not to mention unnaturally cheerful."

"There's nothing unnatural about me," Kim sputtered.

"You can stand there with a magic sword that makes those weird golems disintegrate, and tell me that," Shego scoffed.

"Okay, well, other than that," Kim huffed.

"Just tell me we have a real reason for being here other than the voices in your head," Shego cut her off.

"I just…have a feeling, okay. When that voice told us to go, I just sensed where to go without doubt."

"How about why?"

"Er, not so much," Kim admitted, and started looking around again. "But I know we need to go that way," she pointed.

Shego sighed, and followed her as the redhead just started walking.

"You're going to drive me completely nuts with this weird gig. You do know that, don't you? And it's pretty obvious we're not even getting paid for all of this... This!"

"Would you rather be back in jail," Kim huffed, glancing back at her over her shoulder.

Shego only glared at that query.

"You better be glad I have to do what you say, or I'd be out of here so fast….."

Kim stopped, and turned around, and eyed her.

Shego frowned, but stopped a few steps from where Kim stood.

"I hope you know that I'm not trying to exploit you," Kim told her. "I hope you know that whatever this is, I really am trying to help you, too."

"You could help me by getting this thing off me," Shego spat, tugging at the band that seemed to have been seamlessly fixed around her throat. An earlier try had already proven that even her comet power had not been able to remove the thing, and Kim had a very strong feeling that this was real magic.

The hocus pocus, shadows and smoke kind.

"Shego, if I knew how, I would tell you," Kim told her earnestly.

"Sure you don't want to just keep your pet around," Shego spat irritably.

Kim sighed.

"Shego, whatever is going on, I do know one thing. I can't do it without you. That old woman, whoever she was, she sent me after you from the start. We were…I don't know, maybe we were fated to be there. Fated to join up as we did. And hopefully, after we've done whatever someone wants done, we're going to be fated to be freed of this, too. I promise you, I will try. And I won't see you hurt. Or exploited. My word of honor. All right," Kim asked her.

Shego glared heatedly, her fists clenched, and then she looked away.

"So, just where are we going?"

Kim looked off again, and said quietly, "Someplace bad."

"You know that, and we're still going?"

"We have to go," Kim told her. "No, I don't know why. I just know we do. It's….part of those feelings I'm getting. And I know I need you with me."

Shego sighed.

"Fine. But quit telling me what to do," she muttered sourly.

"All I did was ask you to behave. Once."

"You ordered me to be behave," Shego countered. "And I still can't resist that command. And it was a command," Shego huffed.

Kim stepped closer, and put both hands on the woman's shoulders. While Shego was still a few years older than her, she was closer in height to her now, and all but looked into her eyes.

"Shego, I want you to be yourself, but try to understand what we are doing is important. Okay? Be yourself. Be honest with me, because I want you to feel free to be able to be honest, but… Can you accept that this might be bigger than both of us?"

Shego scowled, but finally asked, "How much bigger?"

"Even I'm not sure. But I have this feeling. A bad feeling. And it's only got worse since those ice golems attacked us at the precinct."

"Yeah, and about that. How did you even know what those things were?"

"I just had….."

"A feeling," Shego cut her off. "Fine. Fine. Just promise me when this over that I can go my way. That you aren't going to try to make me join your team for good, or anything crazy."

"I would never do that to a friend," Kim told her. "So, ready?"

"Why didn't we just keep flying if you know….?"

"Because where we're going can only be approached by ground."

"Another feeling," Shego grumbled.

"Yes," Kim said with a faint smile.

"Fine. Lead the way," Shego grumbled irritably.

"This way," Kim said, and started out again.

 **KP**

Ron was nearing the coast when he realized he had company.

"Identify yourself," a dour voice demanded over his radio as Ron's small, black mini-jet flew down over the choppy North Sea, staying as low under radar as possible.

Only there were at least nine GJ stealth jets in the area, and from the way they were moving on his radar, he easily guessed they were looking for someone. After a recent update from Wade on the way over, Ron didn't have any doubt who they were here hunting.

"This is Stoppable," Ron answered the call. "What's going on, Du," he asked, though he already had a pretty good idea thanks to what Wade had told him. And what Sensei had warned him was coming.

"You need to land, and debrief," Will Du told him. "We're conducting a top secret investigation in this region, and you could interfere…."

"Just tell me if you've found KP," Ron cut him off.

The channel stayed quiet for a moment, but Ron didn't bother to say more either. He just kept heading northeast, following the last known trajectory of Kim's flight path.

"Ronald," Dr. Director's voice cut in just then. "I assume that Wade has briefed you on all that has been happening with Kimberly of late?"

"Yes," he stated, still staying on course in spite of the aircraft now less than subtly trying to guide him.

"Then you know we need to find her, and stop her, before she triggers something even worse than this bizarre transformations we've seen to date."

"Something worse is already coming," Ron cut her off.

"What are you saying," she asked as he flew into the darkening skies, his finger very close to the stealth control, just in case as he noted three of the GJ jets were moving to bracket him.

"Sensei already contacted me before I heard anything about KP. Something dark is coming, and from all I've heard, KP is probably right in the middle of it."

"Then you have to know we should get her…."

"And I have to help her," Ron went on.

"Ron, you don't understand…"

"I saw the footage from London," Ron told her.

"Of course," the woman's voice complained.

"And that was after six more of those….rock creatures attacked me at home. They aren't limited to Kim's vicinity, Dr. Director. And I suspect they aren't limited by whether or not you quarantine her, or Shego. Now, tell your agents to back off. I'm going after her."

"We don't even know…."

"Mystical Monkey Power," Ron told her, cutting her off again. "I can sense the rise of evil. And I'm feeling a lot of it emanating from not far ahead."

"My men…."

"Will get themselves killed. Let me go in, find out what's going on, and then I'll report when, and as I can. You send people in there blind now, and all you'll be doing is sending them on a suicide mission. I already know these things aren't taking prisoners," he told her.

"Six hours," Dr. Director told him. "I'm giving you six hours. But leave your transponder on, and give us a direction. Because in six hours, I'm sending everything I've got after you."

"Better come heavily armed," he advised her.

Dr. Director said nothing to that as Ron noted the GJ jets peeled away now, and let him continue alone.

He banked down over the coast, headed northeast into the mountains ahead, and kept flying as his mystical senses did indeed seemed to have locked onto something that felt very disturbing.

Even more troubling was that Kim and Shego had apparently already gone this direction, and without weapons, or backup.

He just hoped she was still okay.

 **KP**

Kim added fuel to their fire, and smiled faintly at Shego sitting across from the small fire, staring back at her.

"I think we should reach our destination soon. We just need to rest."

"If we're that close….?"

Kim sighed, and shook her head.

"Let me guess. Another feeling," Shego complained.

"The path we want will not open until midnight. We have to wait until then, or it won't matter when we arrive, we won't see the path."

"Great. More mysticism. You know," Shego told her, eyeing her. "I never thought anything in my life could be stranger than being hit by a comet. I was wrong, though. Every time I think I've seen it all, something else pops up, and proves me wrong. Drew. Aliens. _You."_

"For what it's worth, I have always enjoyed our fights," Kim told her as she sat back, looking at the fire as it flared when it consumed the new fuel.

Shego said nothing to that.

"I won't deny I hated what you and Drew were doing. I always thought you could have been so much better. Done so much more…."

"I tried the hero thing," Shego scoffed.

"No. You followed Hego's fantasies. I think, on your own, or with a competent team, you would have been a real hero. Someone to be proud of in your own right."

Shego said nothing to that as she looked down at the fire herself now, and simply shook her head.

"Hindsight," she finally grumbled.

"Yeah. I've had a lot of that, too."

"So, where's Stoppable? Isn't he usually trailing you about now?"

"You didn't hear? We split a few years ago. He's doing...his own thing now, and I do my thing. We're still friends, but we…. Took different paths," she shrugged.

"And Drew was so certain you two were about to get hitched."

"Well, at the time, we thought so, too. Things changed, though. We realized we were still better friends, than….anything more."

Kim looked up at the sky, and sighed.

"At the time, our whole relationship seemed a friendship gone hyper after that serious rebound following Eric. By the time we realized we were still more brother and sister than anything else, well, things had gotten seriously awkward. Still, we saved our friendship, and that was all that mattered in the end."

Shego sighed again.

"You just can get any more…."

Kim looked over at her again, and smiled.

"So, you've just been running solo? Doing the same old dance on your own," Shego asked.

"I still have Wade. And I've made some good friends, too. It's been enough."

Shego only shook her head.

"So, any more feelings about what is coming next?"

"Trouble," Kim told her after a moment. "Lots of trouble."

"Yeah, that part I guessed," Shego told her, rolling her eyes as Kim looked up at the sky again.

A sky that was growing darker as clouds rolled in, and seemed to be getting darker and darker as they sat there around the small fire.

Shego was about to ask her something when Kim suddenly started to sing.

" _The skies are dark, the clouds hang thick and gray._

" _Ice and snow falls forever_ ," she sang in a soft, haunting tone.

" _The blood has chilled_.

" _The sword and hammer stilled_.

" _The great ones are lost forever_.

" _If only I could have followed_.

" _If only I could have followed_."

"What was that," Shego asked her as Kim looked down, her song apparently ended as she down looked into the fire burning before them again.

"I….think it was a dirge. For a life lost, and a chance stolen," Kim admitted, a little confused herself by the song that seemed to have just spilled from her.

"I don't understand, Princess," Shego told her. "I don't understand any of this."

"I don't either. Not really. I am putting some things together. Slowly. I get these….feelings. Instincts, almost, like I said. And then there is that old woman's voice."

"Who is she? What is she?"

"I have an idea. And if I'm right, then things are probably worse than we think."

"You really could have gone without saying that," Shego complained as Kim stirred the fire when it began to burn down again.

"Sorry."

"Well, it's not like we haven't faced enough crap in our time," Shego muttered. "I remember the first time we faced Electronique. Now that woman is seriously unbalanced."

"We've met," Kim reminded her.

"Yeah. Yeah," Shego murmured, and looked over at her.

"You okay?"

"You keep asking me that," Shego smirked now.

"I guess I do. Honestly, I'm just hoping you can help me get through this without going nuts. This may sound odd, but….I've always felt I could win so long as I had people I could trust backing me."

"Are you trying to say….?"

"I trust you. You've proved it more than once. Even before the reverse polarizer. I think I can trust you now, too. Without ordering you to do anything."

"Kimmie…."

Kim looked up again. A chilling, light mist was just starting to rise, and Kim wished she had some warmer clothing just then. Still, that was hardly a concern just then.

"It's time to go," she said, pushing to her feet.

"And you still know where," Shego asked uneasily, eyeing the thickening mist.

"Yes," Kim nodded. "You ready?"

"I might as well be, Princess," Shego sighed, and stood up to stomp a booted foot down over the fire, killing the flames even as she kept stomping.

"Thanks," Kim told her.

"Something tells me you're going to miss that fire very soon," Shego told her, noting the mist starting to fall a little heavier.

"I already do," Kim admitted with a rueful grin.

Shego only smiled, and walked after her as the mist continued to thicken, creating a light fog that was rising faster and thicker around them as they disappeared into the night beyond their now dead fire.

 _To Be Continued….._


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Valkyrie**

 **By LJ58**

 **5**

Ron shivered as he moved through the icy fog, not even sure where he was just then, but just certain he had to be on the right path.

He had landed just a little after dark, and had found a path in spite of the poor light. A path that led him to a dead fire that had been burning not too long before he had found it. He knew it had to be Kim and Shego, and they were no more than an hour or two ahead of him, or so he guessed.

He still wasn't sure what was going on with Shego, but he knew Kim, and if he knew anything, it was that she was going to need help.

She still tended to feel she could literally do anything, and facing down two giant aliens that had almost killed her had not changed that.

If anything, she had pushed herself all the harder since the day Ron had stepped up, and saved his longtime friend, and then current girlfriend. He still wished they could have stayed together, if only to ensure she stayed safe, but if there was one thing Ron knew, it was that Kim was always going to diving headfirst into trouble without hesitation.

He even understood why they had broken up in the end.

Part of him still missed her. Still, she had been right.

They weren't really sharing more than a very close friendship. No real spark, in the end, meant no real intimacy.

He was thankful they had never gotten very far, because that would have made things even more awkward at the end. Still, he sometimes felt bad that Kim couldn't seem to let go of her adventuring, or settle down. Even after college, she only threw herself back into heroing all the more, and without any hesitation. It was as if she knew of no other way to be happy.

Standing up after checking the fire, he looked around, checked the faint prints that were fast disappearing in the growing frost, and started to move again.

"Hang in there, KP," he murmured, forcing himself to stay focused. "I'm coming."

 **KP**

"I think I miss the fog," Shego shuddered as they stood in the middle of a wide, frosted clearing with only a faint residue of the mists where it now seemed heaps of bones covered the ground all around them.

Not all of them animal bones. Or she didn't think so.

"Shego," Kim told her, stepping over to kneel over a nearly whole skeleton. One of a very large boar with massive tusks. "I know what these are."

"I think I can say…."

"These are mounts. Look. Boar. Horse. Goats. Even giant birds, and…."

She paused, and looked at an angular skull not far off.

"A dragon," Kim said grimly as she glanced back at Shego. "These…. These were the mounts of the lost Valkyrie. Something…. Someone killed them. All of them."

"And…the Valkyrie," Shego asked uneasily now, looking around as she realized just what Kim was saying.

"They aren't here. They're….someplace else. If we are supposed to free them, then it means that someone has imprisoned them alive somewhere that they can't escape."

"Which is….where we are going?"

Kim rose to her feet again, looking back at her, and nodding.

"This was a slaughter. Someone did this to undermine them. To demoralize them," Kim realized.

"Were they…? Do you think they were like me," Shego asked, looking around the valley filled with what seemed hundreds of skeletons. "I mean, human, too?"

Kim glanced back at her, and shook her head.

"I don't know, Shego. I don't have a clue. But….from what little I've been learning from Director Smythe, and the available stories, Valkyrie were all closely tied to their mounts. They were considered….a part of them."

Shego glanced back at the huge boar's skull as Kim turned to eye the sea of bones around them, and felt herself shudder again.

"Are you saying…?"

"I said you were a friend to me in the end," Kim told her quietly. "Part of me always wondered if we might have had….more. Even without this...sitch."

Shego said nothing as their gazes met over the boar's skeleton, and she waited for Kim go on.

"And?"

"And after I woke you, claimed you, as the old woman said, I felt as if we were….linked. Something…grew. A bond that seems stronger than ever. I won't ask if you feel anything. Still, please believe me when I say I will take care of you, Shego. I won't let you get hurt if I can do anything about it."

"But we still have to face whatever did this," the green-skinned woman guessed sourly.

"Yes," Kim nodded.

"So, just where are we going?"

"To Hel. Or more accurately, Helheim," Kim said abruptly, and pointed at a smoky ring rising from around a dark cavern not too far away.

"That sounds like…."

"The Norse version of hell. And, ironically, the gateway to other worlds."

"When you say other worlds," Shego grimaced.

"Norse mythology allowed for _nine_ great worlds in their realm. Asgard, the realm of the gods was just one. Midgard, our world, is another. We have to get through Helheim, and reach Niflheim. It is just beyond Jotunheim, the realm of ice giants, and monsters to get where we are going. I think, or at least I feel, that is where we find our answers. And maybe, the lost Valkyrie."

Shego eyed her as if she were babbling. Just then, it did sound a lot like Kim was speaking another language to her.

"Just what the heck is so important about these Valkyrie anyway," she demanded now, and even Kim realized that Shego was resisting her own fears just then.

She fully understood.

Optimism aside, she likely knew far better than Shego was ahead just now. And none of it was pretty.

"Princess, just tell me what's out there," Shego finally said as they picked their way through the bones, heading for the cavern wreathed in smoke.

"Well," Kim sighed, giving her a weak smile. "The only thing I know for certain is that I feel we're being led to Neflheim. Only to get there, we have to get through Neflhel, the lower part of Helheim, and then get through Jotunheim."

"The place with the giants?"

Kim only nodded.

"So, it likely isn't going to be fun. Or easy."

"I doubt it," Kim nodded.

"Pretend I didn't understand a word you just said," Shego groaned as they paused in the mouth of the dark cavern, and Kim eyed the gloomy interior that could barely be made out through all the smoke and mist.

"Let me try it this way. We're going to what the Norse considered as hell. Only there is a hell under that hell, and we have to get to it to get to another of the Nine Worlds that they knew. Only once we get there, we have to find the way to Neflheim itself. I get the feeling that we won't get any more answers until we get there. So, that is about all I know for certain," Kim told her.

"You really want to go to this….weird hell, as in….hell," Shego asked incredulously.

"Well, it's not like the hell we likely think we know," Kim told her. "All the stories say it's very cold, and dank, and dark. Only worse."

"And we're going there? Willingly?"

Kim glanced over her shoulder, and eyed the bones of the fallen mounts.

"We have to go," she said quietly. "And it's time I got ready, because I don't think Kim Possible is going to be able to do this on her own."

"When you say….."

 _"Victory,"_ she murmured, and her sword appeared in her left hand as her armor suddenly manifested around her slender frame.

"That is so weird," Shego exclaimed, staring at the redhead now clad in the strange armor. "Uh, do I need to change?"

"Not just yet. Because I get the feeling it won't matter just now. Besides, why tip our hand if no one has noticed we're here yet?"

"You honestly think we've gotten this far, and are standing in front of this bizarre cave, and no one has noticed?"

Kim sighed.

"When you put it that way."

"So, this Niffy place? What about demons, or monsters, or whatever? Anything I should be worrying about here? Aside from giants," she asked dryly.

Kim sheathed her sword at her side this time, and it stayed as she walked into the cavern, and kept going.

Shego grimaced, but found herself following even though every instinct she had honed over the years was screaming for her to run.

The other direction.

She kept following the redhead who had not yet answered her.

 **KP**

Ron found the cavern after he stumbled around the apparent graveyard, and couldn't help but feel a very strong wrongness all around him.

He noted the skeletons were mostly animals, but strangely exaggerated ones in some cases, and unnaturally massive. He was just glad they weren't alive. He had the feeling they would have been serious trouble if any of them were still alive.

He noted the cavern only because he tracked Kim and Shego across the bone-littered ground, and finally all but walked right up to it before he really even noticed it was there. The mist and strange smoke around it was so thick he almost couldn't see a thing, but when he stepped inside, it was as if the smoke just vanished.

"Okay, that can't be right," he said, taking no more than three steps before he found himself facing a wall of solid rock.

He looked around again, using a small light to illuminate the dark stone, and saw only rocky walls in a very shallow cavern.

He stepped back, eyed the ground again, and noted the footprints in the thick, slightly damp ground where it seemed the gritty soil was just on the verge of freezing. He noted one print about Kim's size looked cut in half. As if she had stepped through the rock.

"That can't be right," he frowned, echoing himself again, and stepped back to eye the rock.

Stepping forward, he put his hand firmly against the cavern wall, and pressed.

No give. None at all.

He felt all around the walls, but found nothing that suggested a hidden passage, a secret trigger, or anything similar.

It was as if Kim had literally just walked right through solid rock.

Which even he knew just wasn't possible.

Then again, this was Kim Possible.

He sighed, and put his light away, and stood staring almost blindly into the darkness as he pondered his situation, and what to do next.

Then he felt a very real chilling breeze that blew out of the rock before him.

Only as he put his hand out, he found the rock was gone, and the wall seemed to part like mist before his questing hand.

"Seriously wrong," he scowled, but stepped forward all the same, and found himself in a long, dimly lit tunnel that seemed to be angled downward at an increasingly steep angle.

He resisted the urge to pull out his flashlight again, because he didn't want to take a risk that it might disrupt whatever had opened the cavern to him. The idea of getting stuck in a solid wall of stone was not one that appealed to the young monkey master just then.

Still, even without Master-Sensei's warning, he could feel the growing sense of wrongness before him. A sense of absolute misery, and genuine evil.

And he and Kim were apparently headed directly toward it.

With Shego.

 **KP**

"Back so soon," the indignant tone of the cloaked figure demanded as the horned head rose from its grim contemplations when the slithering, serpentine creature called Snaq returned to its master. "And still without the head of the Valkyrie?"

"She comes here. Is here," the creature whined.

"And the lever I ordered you to bring me to control her," the other demanded curtly.

"Follows, too. The golems failed to take him, but he comes on his own. He shadows the Valkyrie's steps, and follows blindly through the realm of mists," Snaq told its master.

The horned figure made a low, rumbling sound in its throat.

"Humans. So witless, and yet so daring. Like someone else I recall."

"Master will face them?"

The shadowy figure rose to his feet, and ground the gritty, frosty soil beneath his heels, and then looked around.

"Send _Garm_ to greet them," he said after a moment. "If this Valkyrie has any worth at all, he will only delay her at best. Still, the brute should buy me a little time to prepare a more heated welcome for the mortals," the lanky, cloaked figure chortled ominously.

"Snaq hears. Snaq obeys," the twisted creature bowed again and again as it backed away from the tall figure.

The horned head did not even turn to regard its departure as he walked into the shadows to one side of the throne-like seat he sat upon.

Snaq, knowing his master well, raced to unleash the fierce beast even he did not like being around.

The thing was always hungry, and didn't always care if its meat was dead, or alive.

 **KP**

"Well, you were right about the cold," Shego shivered, arms wrapped around herself in spite of her increased body-heat thanks to her comet power.

"We're not far from the main gate," Kim told her, her own breath creating small puffs of white mist in the gray air that seemed a shroud around them in the long tunnel that they had followed for what seemed an eternity.

"And….that means what?"

"Well, if what I'm guessing is right, and I hope it is, we can slip in without problem."

"But," Shego prompted when the redhead said nothing more.

"Then we might have a problem. It all depends on the guardian."

"When you say guardian," Shego scowled. "Wait, this isn't one of those three-headed dog things, is it," she demanded.

"No. No, Garm just has one head. Just the one," Shego was told.

"And," she prompted again, still feeling like Kim was holding back something.

"Well, he does have four eyes. And…he's supposedly very big."

"How big?"

"Very," Kim demurred.

Shego glowered, but said nothing.

"When you say big," Shego grimaced.

"I'm hoping we have an edge," Kim admitted.

"Hoping," Shego muttered. "As in what? Exactly?"

"Well, the stories claim that so long as you were kind to the poor, or aided the needy, he would let you pass."

"Oh," Shego murmured.

"I'm hoping that will cover us."

"You do know I've never been _that_ good," Shego pointed out.

"Well, maybe, but you're not that bad, either. We both know that you have a good heart. And maybe I'll be good enough to cover both of us," Kim told her.

"And if not?"

"We might have to fight."

"A giant monster-dog from this second-rate hell," Shego sputtered incredulously now.

"I'm still hoping he'll be nice."

"Right," Shego drawled. "A nice monster in a junior-grade version of hell."

"It's not hell. It's…."

"I got it. I did listen," Shego grumbled as they kept walking. "I'm just trying not to think too much about….it."

"It?"

"Any of it," Shego scowled when Kim glanced over to smile at her.

Ahead, faint as it was, the light seemed to be growing, and they came to the end of the cavern, and stared up at small clearing lined with dozens upon dozens of tunnels all around them.

Except for one direction, where a massive, iron gate covered in thick frost seemed to rise up out of the very rock. There were no hinges. No locks. No obvious means of opening. Just that huge, massive gate.

"Well, no monster," Shego smiled.

"We're not inside yet. We have to get inside the gate. The guardian will be on the other side," Kim told her.

"Of course. Of course. Uh, how? Because I don't see a doorbell."

"The same way we entered the passage through the valley of mists."

"I….didn't catch that one."

"We walk forward, believing."

"Believing in what," Shego muttered.

"Trust me," Kim told her, and reached out, offering her hand. "Take my hand, and close your eyes."

"You're the boss," the comet-powered woman who was feeling very out of her element of late muttered, and reached for Kim's outstretched hand.

"Eyes," Kim told her.

"Fine. Fine. Just don't act surprised when…."

"Okay, open them," Kim cut her off a moment later.

Shego slowly opened her eyes, and stared around her.

There was no gate.

Until she looked back.

"What the….?"

The gate was behind them.

Even as she looked forward again, she saw the massive shadow, and four huge, red glowing orbs that solidified as the shadows before them slowly took shape as a growling beast easily the size of her dragon form stood towering over them.

"Kimmie," Shego rasped, staring up at the massive beast that inspired an urge to run.

Very fast.

"Trust me," Kim told her, still holding firmly to her hand. "Follow me."

Shego wanted to pull free, and run.

Only the gate was still there, they had no other way out, and Kim still held her hand. Then, too, she was still bound to her commands, and wittingly or not, Kim had just ordered her to follow.

Shego followed.

 _To Be Continued….._


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Valkyrie**

 **By LJ58**

 **6**

Ron was getting close to the end of the tunnel, he could sense it, when he heard a shout, and thunderous snarl.

He broke into a run, and even as he left the dank tunnel, he found himself facing a huge, metal gate set into the very rock before him as he kept going, and prepared to leap that barrier. Even as he started to jump, he realized he wasn't going to make it, but rather than impact that obviously cold, frosted iron, he found himself passing through it with an eerie sensation of feeling ice etch his spine, and seemingly sear his blood.

Then he landed in a rolling tumble on the far side, and without sparing a backward glance, kept running.

He turned a slight bend, and skidded to a stop, unable to do more than gape.

Then started to laugh.

"I'm not kidding," Shego screeched. "Get him off me, Kimmie!"

Ron just shook his head as he walked toward the pair as the massive, four-eyed hound with fur stained with dark blood tensed, and eyed him.

Kim looked up with her own smile, obviously rubbing one massive forelimb, as the other held Shego down, pinned flat, but apparently only so the big canine could lick her.

"Kimmie," Shego seethed when the hound still didn't let her up.

"Oh, don't worry," Kim smiled back at her, all but dismissing Ron just then. "He obviously likes you."

"This is why I am a cat person," Shego spat back, still trying to push that huge paw off her chest.

"Let her up, sweetie," Kim patted the hound's big leg, and Garm, guardian of Helheim, gave Shego a last lick across her face, all but drenching her again, and stepped back to let her stand up.

"Uh, KP," Ron asked cautiously as he approached them, ready for anything as the big animal kept at least two eyes on him. "Do I ask what's going on, or….?"

"What are you even doing here, Ron," she said without looking back as she helped Shego stand up, who held up her hands in disgust before raising her core temperature, and was surrounded briefly with a shimmering steam that emanated from her own body as she used a tried-and-true method of drying herself.

Garm actually whined at seeing that, and gave her a faint scowl as he cocked his big head at her.

"I think you surprised him," Kim told Shego, and grinned again. Then looked back at Ron. "Well," she prompted him.

"Well, first Sensei warned me of a new big-bad in the neighborhood. Then six big weird Henches showed up and tried to grab me, only they turned into pebbles and ash when I beat them. After that, I tracked you here, after Sensei said you had dropped off the face of the world. Literally," Ron said. Then gestured. "And then I find you in this weird cave, playing with a…..a…..whatever that is," he complained with a wave of his arm.

Garm snorted, and covered him with phlegm.

"Ewwwwww," the monkey-master complained.

"And now you know how I felt."

"Careful, Ron," Kim told him. "Garm is the guardian of this realm. Called Helheim, by the way. Think Viking hell."

"We're in hell," the young man gaped. "Kim, that is not good. Not even close to good. Why are we even here? With Shego, who I don't understand…?"

"I have a mission," she cut him off. "Now, apologize to Garm, who is very nice, thank you, and if you're going to help, shut up, and listen."

"Listening," he muttered, and glanced up at the big hound still eyeing him. "And, uh, no offense, big guy, but you really stunned me. Seriously. I have no doubt you're doing a great job here. Great job," he stressed.

Garm snorted again, and shook himself.

Then turned, and walked off into the shadows where he seemed to just vanish.

"You're lucky," Kim turned on him. "Garm is a genuine guardian of this place, and I doubt even you could have beaten him. Not here."

"Yeah, and you want to explain a bit more, because between Sensei, Wade, and GJ, all I have are a whole lot of questions, and not one answer. Except the obvious one."

"And what do you think is obvious," Shego asked, smirking as he kept wiping the worst of the animal phlegm from him as he followed them as Kim set out once more with Shego at her side.

"Well, Master-Sensei said the world was in trouble, and you were missing. Obviously, you're already on the trail of this rising evil, but…."

"But," Kim asked when he trailed off.

"That's all I've got. I don't have a clue what else is going on, or how Henches could turn into ash and rock when I….uh, defeat them."

Kim glanced back at him knowingly.

"You used the Lotus Blade?"

"Well, they were using swords, too," he complained. "I couldn't too well….."

"I understand, Ron. I suspected mystic weapons are the only way to defeat those ice golems. That is what you faced. Ice golems, likely sent from Jotunheim, by whoever is behind this," Kim told him.

"Say what," he frowned in confusion.

"Welcome to my life," Shego sighed.

"Why are you even here? The last I heard, you were still robbing museums," he complained at her statement.

"Zip it, Ronald," Kim all but spat at him now. "Shego is mine, and no one is going to take….."

Kim paused, both of them eyeing her now, and the redhead stopped, drew a deep breath, and shook her head.

"Sorry, Shego," she smiled at her. "Still got that possessive feeling, you know," she shrugged as Shego just shook her own head.

"What possessive feeling," Ron scowled back.

"Look, for the moment anyway, Shego and I are….partners. We're both in this one together, and it's got something to do with this," she said, pulling out her sword, and holding it before Ron who backed away, brown eyes focused on the short, silvered steel with a look of intense concentration.

"That…."

"Yes," Kim asked.

"That is…. _not_ a normal sword," he told her. "I can feel the magic on it. In it. It's not…. I don't even think it's steel. It's like…. Like…."

"Yeah," Shego asked as Kim frowned, and eyed her sword again.

Ron's eyes glittered with a cerulean sparkle as he glanced at Shego, and back at Kim.

"It's like it's forged of raw magic. And….so is that collar Shego is wearing. By the way, why is she even wearing that? Does it have something to do with her turning into a monster?"

"Dragon, not monster," Kim retorted. "Listen, Ron, we are on a genuine, and serious quest. So, if you want to help, shut up, and follow me. Otherwise, you can go back the way you came," she told him curtly.

Ron looked back and saw only a blank, trackless plain of frost now surrounding them.

"Uh, I think I'll stay. Sensei did say I needed to…..you know….stop this thing. Uh, whatever it is."

"Fine. I get this is a strange sitch, but until we can catch you up, shut up. I need to focus here."

"I'd listen to her, Stoppable. This is one place none of us want to be stuck."

Ron didn't argue with Shego as he took off after the women who had started out again without waiting on him.

This, he felt, was not like Kim.

He eyed the sword she had sheathed at her side again, and wondered if it was somehow influencing her mind. He sensed nothing evil from her, or it, but still…..

Then he eyed Shego, his eyes still focused, and realized he could sense the same magic not only on that collar she wore, but somehow linking the pair.

Was that it?

Had their proximity bound them by whatever spell Kim had freed when she….did whatever?

More importantly, he wondered if that armor was keeping her any warmer than he was just then. Because he could certainly use some himself. In spite of his usual ninja gear, and the parka he had wisely carried along, he was still freezing to the bone in this gray world.

 **KP**

He returned to his cold, jagged throne to regard the twilight world around him with bleak eyes as he realized Garm was still in his den.

He scowled darkly, and glanced around for his minion.

"Snaq," he barked, and the serpentine creature appeared, wriggling on its belly as it cowered before him.

"Forgive Snaq, master. The hound would not attack. Would not even bark. It…. It played with them!"

The dark features darkened further.

"There is apparently more to this young Valkyrie than even I had surmised," the horned shadow grumbled. "Time to take a more active hand in their destruction before they can undo all I have wrought."

Snaq cowed, and waited as the grim figure settled onto his dark throne, and looked around again.

He locked dark eyes on the thicker shadows gathering around him he had summoned, and barked, "Go. Drown them in despair, and keep them bound by misery. Say, for a few centuries," he laughed.

The shadows turned, and slowly shuffled away into darker shadows.

 **KP**

"Is it me, or is it getting colder," Ron finally asked as Kim stopped, and looked around herself.

"It's not colder. It's just the damned that are surrounding us. It is their despair that manifests around us," Kim warned him. "Guard your hearts. Don't let them influence you with their own misery."

"Kim," Shego asked, looking around herself as she realized some of those odd shadows were getting closer, and closer.

"Yes," she nodded. "Time for your other side to come out. Arana," she shouted suddenly, "To me, my wings!"

Shego growled, her voice that of thunder made all the louder in the seemingly close quarters of the dank cavern they traversed.

Ron, though he had seen the footage, and heard the stories, still backpedaled as Shego reared, and then slammed her now huge forelegs back down before Kim as if bowing to her.

"Good, girl. We're going to fly now," she told her. "But you need to carry both of us. All right?"

Ron looked uneasy, but Shego just glanced at him, cocking her now massive head, and grumbled.

"She's just showing off. Let's go, Ron. Before the dead do try to overwhelm us."

"I'm with you. Just…. Uh, she is still Shego? Right?"

"She is Arana. And Shego. They are one being. And they are mine," Kim told him curtly. "Now, come on. You're delaying us."

"Be right there," he grimaced as he leapt up to find a place to settle behind Kim.

"Up," Kim barked as soon as they were settled, and Ron yelped, and clung to her as Shego surged into the dank, misty sky, such as it was.

"To the right, girl, and keep going. I'll guide you. Just keep going straight unless I tell you differently," Kim instructed her.

Shego roared, and her nostrils flared, producing green smoke as her great wings flapped tirelessly, carrying them on through the endless twilight.

Ron, still confused by all that was going on around him, nevertheless realized that Sensei likely didn't have a clue about what was really going on. Because surely he would have told him if he knew anything about this weirdness? Wouldn't he?

 **KP**

"What do you mean, you can't find him," Will Du's voice demanded over the GJ frequency.

"Sir, his signal vanished as soon as he neared the mountain range we're circling now, but we can't find anyplace he would have landed. Or even crashed. He just seemed to vanish. And we can't find any trace of any of the targets in the area."

"You are running full scans, and IFR? They have to show up against those icy peaks…..?"

"Sir, we're running all systems, and nothing is showing. Wherever they went, they aren't down there."

"Damn."

"Will, sector the region, and start hunting for caves," Dr. Director's voice cut in on the channel. "It's the only logical explanation."

"That's going to mean going on foot, and that will slow us down dramatically," he pointed out.

"We're not going to find them flying in circles," the senior agent shot back at her employee. "You have your orders. Have all teams go in heavily armed, and on full alert. And all teams stick together, and report on the hour. We don't want anyone else….lost."

"Understood, ma'am. I'll start assigning the teams now."

Dr. Director turned from the monitors as she eyed the officers with her in the base camp not far from where the VTOLs were scanning the massive cliffs, and grimaced.

"As I told you, ma'am," a balding blonde man built like a bull smiled wanly. "Our mountains have their own secrets, and some even claim that the old gods still hide up there, and punish those that trespass on their domain."

"I will not be swayed by superstition, or folklore, General Erling. Still, whatever is happening to Possible, I saw it with my own eyes, and it's trouble we cannot afford to let go unmanaged."

"The Englishman has already sent his own report," the big man nodded, referring to Director Smythe who was now begging more details of the initial find. And permission to personally come out, and further investigate the region. "He's been quite an annoyance of late, too. Academicians," he snorted.

"Well, as I said, I saw what those women did, general. It was all too real," Betty told him bluntly.

"I deem myself a man of science, and the world, too, Dr. Director. But in my youth, even I heard the old tales. It does make one wonder. Yes, it does."

Betty Director eyed him with her good eye, and then glanced back out at the high mountains around them.

"All right, sir. Based on your…experience, what do you think is our best option here?"

The big man smiled thinly, and drawled, "I'd pull back, and wait for your people to show. Or contact us. Because, heaven forbid, if some of those old stories are true, then you want nothing to do with them. Nothing at all."

"I can't do that," Dr. Director said, and turned back to the monitors to follow the next phase of their search for Kim Possible, and her very unlikely companions.

 **KP**

"Ron," Kim said after it seemed they had been flying forever, and rarely turning in the slightest so far as he could tell.

"Yeah, KP," he asked, still shivering slightly in spite of the warmth he felt radiating from both her, and especially Shego.

"Get ready to fight," she said, suddenly pulling her sword again.

"In the air," he exclaimed, looking around uneasily.

"Get ready," she said, and pulled her sword as she began to scan the sky before her. "Arana, get ready. We're about to have company."

The great dragon Shego had become roared, and a thicker smoke billowed from her nostrils as Ron would have sworn he felt her scaly back heating up.

"I'm starting to sense something," Ron said, his hair all but standing on end as he felt something approaching. Something, his monkey powers warned him that was very, very bad.

"Just ahead. They're waiting for us, trying to keep us from the gates to Neflhel."

"Say what," Ron sputtered.

"The darkest, deepest region of Hel," Kim told him. "Only we have to go through it to reach the gates to the next world."

"Uh, yeah, and that is….?"

"Jotunheim. Which leads us to Neflheim. Which is where our answers are waiting," she said grimly as she tightened her grip on her sword as what looked like a nebulous, dark gray cloud now rose up from below to form a great wall before them.

"I'll ask what the heck that even means. Just as soon as we get past….that," he said, his eyes starting to glitter brightly as he began to summon his mystical monkey power. Holding out one hand, his now slightly cerulean orbs focused on the mass before them, he focused hard as he felt a faint resistance, but an instant later, the Lotus Blade appeared in his outstretched hand.

He grimaced as he eyed the glowing mystic weapon, and realized something had tried to block it. Which meant he had best keep it with him until they were clear, or something might just try to deflect it if he simply tried to return it later.

"Kim," he asked, seeing the hazy cloud taking shape now, and realizing it was thousands upon thousands of climbing creatures that looked like refuges from certain films.

"Someone has rallied the very dead against us," Kim hissed. "Do not let them drag you down, or you'll be lost," she warned, even as she sliced at a translucent gray silhouette that lunged at them from the shadows over their heads.

"Zombies," Ron howled, raising his own mystic weapon as the macabre body fell away in two pieces. "I knew they were real! I knew it!"

"Arana, burn through them. Ron, keep them off our backs," Kim all but growled herself as she began slicing at the nearest bodies or limbs as they slammed into that great, clutching wall.

Arana roared, and green flame erupted all around them as Kim and Ron kept hacking at the grasping limbs trying to unseat them, and drag them down into the dark morass below.

"Higher," Kim shouted at her mount, all but standing atop Arana's ridged back now as she kept back the dead creatures now trying to damage the dragon's wings.

"Kim!"

Ron started to warn her, but even as he spoke, Kim's free hand slashed back, and her armored fist shattered the skull of the thing that had leapt from one of the nearer shadows to try to strike at her back. Instead, it pinwheeled back into the darkness, most of its moldering skull missing

"Come, you miserable dogs," Kim suddenly shouted, and Ron thought she looked not unlike she was almost glowing herself just then backlit by Shego's flames as she was. "Come, and die again!"

"Whoa," Ron grimaced, feeling a strange shudder in his own bones as Kim sounded very unKim-like just then.

What was going on?

He hoped they survived long enough to find out, because he was really dying for an explanation for this one.

 _To Be Continued….._


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Valkyrie**

 **By LJ58**

 **7**

"And I thought I was cold before," Ron shuddered as they trudged through the thick snow that seemed to stretch out as far as the eye could see.

The entire region seemed to be one great snowy plain, and the only break in the terrain was an occasional snow-capped mound.

What horrified him was the fact that when they first broke through what his mind perceived as some kind of barrier, and left the endless hordes attacking them behind, he realized that the ground below was formed of thousands upon thousands of bones. As if all the dead that had come before had just been thrown down to create some manner of macabre carpet.

"We're close," Kim said, still holding her sword at the ready. "Ron, you have to stay behind me now, and do not, absolutely do not, say anything when we reach Eljudnir. I'll do the talking."

"When we reach who-what," he sputtered as he realized Shego was starting to slowly descend.

"Eljudnir. The hall of the dead, and the home of Hel, the goddess who rules the dead."

"Isn't that the person we should be going away from just now," Ron asked with a shudder not entirely born of cold.

Shego gave an agreeing rumble at that, but Kim said nothing as the misty fog below seemed to stretch on in all directions since they first left that plain of bones behind.

"I have the feeling she isn't in charge just now, though she should be," Kim told them. "So when we find her, let me do the talking. Unless you'd like to stay here forever."

"Uh, right. You do the talking. You do it better anyway," Ron quickly agreed.

Shego gave a sniggering rumble at that.

"And, you know, you seem to be the only one that knows what is going….."

"Eljudnir," Kim said abruptly, and Shego dropped the final few feet down to land near a massive fortress made of black stone.

Or maybe it was bone, too, since there seemed to be a serious skull motif going on from all Ron could see.

Shego gave a huge shuddering after they dropped from her back, and shrank back down into her human form again, and Ron just stared at her.

Shego only glared back for a moment, and then walked over to stand beside Kim who only now sheathed Victory.

"So, what now, Princess," she asked.

Kim was looking up at the huge gates, and the greater door beyond them, and simply pointed.

"We wait for them to open."

"Uh, how long?"

"As long as it takes," she said. "We can go no farther until we see Hel. She's the only way to escape Neflhel."

"Then, uh, why did we come here," Ron shivered, holding his arms around him just then.

Kim glanced back at him, and gave him a faint smile.

"Because it's the only way to Jotunheim."

"Right. Of course. Because, yeah, that makes perfect sense."

"You could have stayed behind," Kim reminded him.

"Hey," Ron sputtered. "I told you before, KP. I still have your back. And, Sensei seemed to think I needed to be here. Not that I know why, or what's going on. Yet. You know, besides the whole evil to come bit, which, now that I think about it, was kind of vague."

Kim shook her head at him, and turned back to eye the gate.

"Which," he went on, "Now that I think about it, is pretty much the way Master-Sensei always does things. You think a real master of mystic kung-fu could be a little more specific sometimes instead of always going with the inscrutable, mysterious act….."

"I think we've been noticed," Kim said a low, keening wail rose from inside the dark fortress before them.

"That's….a good thing? Right? Right?"

"Just stay quiet, and let me do the talking. Just as I said," Kim said, and this time, did not take her eyes from the gates.

Which were now slowly easing open to reveal the entire, massive door that was definitely made of blackened bone somehow set into a thick panel.

"Just follow me, and say nothing," she said, when another, more grating sound now rose from nearby, and that huge door slowly began to pull back, showing a darker abyss beyond.

"You're the guide, Princess," Shego told her, and stayed close all the same as her own bright eyes glanced back and forth, searching out potential threats.

Kim sighed, and began to step forward even before that door had parted more than a meager inch.

They could still not see anything beyond the shadows around the huge door, but Kim still stepped through, and into the huge fortress.

A tall, gangly walking corpse seemed to be standing and staring at them as they walked inside, and almost immediately could see beyond the door now, though the view beyond the door they had just entered had now reversed, and hid whatever was outside.

"Weird," Shego muttered, but Ron said nothing as he stayed close to the women, and then pointed out what Kim had already noticed.

"I….think….that thing is starting to point."

"It must be one of Hel's personal servants. I heard they were…odd," Kim murmured, noting the hand starting to rise, and a single forefinger rising to extend with it.

"Heard," Ron frowned, eyeing her.

This time, Shego said nothing as she waited with Kim for whatever was to come.

They stood watching for what seemed hours, and then the arm, and finger, finally pointed to a hall to the right of the entranceway, and simply stood there eyeing them as if frozen in place.

Kim strode down that particular hall without hesitation, and they came out into a huge, shadowed chamber with a dark throne standing off to the back of the room. The ragged, gray banners all around the hall seemed to suggest something grand, but whatever had been on them had faded with age, and nothing was left to indicate what had once been there.

She heard a shuffling, and turned to see a tall, willowy woman in a dark cloak staring toward them with burning eyes.

"Lady Hel," Kim nodded, and Ron and Shego just gaped as the painfully tall and thin woman seemed to glide toward them.

She paused just a few feet from Kim, and looked down at her, and then over to Shego and Ron before she looked back to Kim.

"It is not often that the living dare to trespass here," she said in a raspy, hollow tone. "You risk much."

"We are on a quest, and mean you no harm," she told the tall, cloaked figure.

"I know why you are here, Valkyrie. I have long expected you after that old Norn finally found you in the mortal realm. Just as I know what you hope to find. Still, it has been so long since I have had….company. I hold no ire toward you."

"Then may we pass?"

The cloaked woman turned, and pointed down another hall to the right of her throne.

"Go. The door at the end of the hall will take you into Jotunheim. Understand, it will not let you return. The path opnes only one way for you."

"We'll manage," Kim told her. "Thank you."

"Do not thank me, Valkyrie," the woman said in that eerie, hollow tone. "I am likely sending you to your death."

"Well, thanks anyway," Kim told her, and turned away to head for the door.

Ron was still trying to figure out why the woman was supposed to be so scary when he looked back, and shuddered when he saw a glimpse of her profile. Only it wasn't the fleshy visage he had already partially seen when the taller woman had approached them. It was a sickly, almost melting visage that looked sickly gray, and suggested that skin was all but sloughing off her skull.

He recoiled, and quickly ran after Kim and Shego as he heard her mocking laughter as he headed up the hall.

"K-KP, that woman…."

"That isn't a woman," Kim told him. "She's the Norse goddess of death. She rules Helheim, and all within it."

"Then….doesn't that mean she was the one that sent those….zombies after us?"

"No," she said. "She doesn't care about what happens to those here. She only keeps those that belong from leaving. Still, as I said, I suspect she's not really in control just now."

"So….we're golden," Ron asked as they approached the huge door ahead, and he couldn't help but wonder if leaving this place was going to be that easy.

"Far from it. This is the easy part, Ron. When we cross into Jotunheim, things get really tricky."

"I, ah, thought we were going to that Neflheim place," Ron frowned.

"It's on the far side of Jotunheim," Kim told him. "From here on, I suspect all we will find are enemies," she went on.

"So, the big evil is likely ahead of us," Ron asked.

"Or likely already here watching," Kim told him.

"That does not sound comforting," Ron shuddered.

"I have my suspicions after all we've seen," Kim said. "But I favor waiting until I am certain before we have to face an unnecessary challenge. I think we have enough ahead of us," she said somberly.

Ron frowned, and eyed the redhead in the strange armor.

"KP, no offense, but you're not really acting like yourself lately."

"Welcome to my world, Stoppable," Shego growled. "But she obviously knows what's what, so zip it, follow us, and try to keep up. I get the feeling you don't want to be left behind."

Ron considered that weird woman, and didn't even consider looking back.

"No argument. Let's go," he said, the huge door opening at their approach as if of its own will.

"Here goes nothing," the monkey master grimaced.

"No. Here goes everything," Kim said, her green eyes glittering as she reached for her sword again.

Ron tried hard not to think that was probably just precaution, and not a sign of trouble.

Or he sure hoped that was the case.

 **KP**

Dr. Director ran into the mobile headquarters the moment the call came.

"What is it," she asked as the radio operator turned to eye her with a look of genuine astonishment on his face.

"Your men…. They said they found a valley of…..bones," he said. "All manner of bones. Only they were not normal. They were….giants."

"Giants? Like….giant humans?"

"No. Animals," he told her as General Erling walked into the tent just then, still buttoning his jacket.

"What happened," he snapped at the radio operator.

"A search team found a strange valley, sir. Only it was full of bones. Giant animal bones," the man reported.

General Erling froze, his fingers still over his last button on his blouse.

"Is there fog? Mist? Something of that nature?"

"Light fog, but nothing too difficult to manage," the man reported after a quick question.

"Abort. Get them out, and get them out now," Erling barked as Dr. Director frowned.

"But they found traces that suggest that Stoppable and Possible both….."

"Abort now," General Erling shouted at the radio operator. "Those men are sitting at the very gates to Hel. Get them out now before…."

"The gates to hell," Dr. Director sputtered.

"Hel. As in Helheim, the Norse version of hell, and quite real," the officer told her. "And it is real. Recall what I said about old stories, and traditions. I happen to know a man that once found the gates of Hel. He barely made it back, and he lived his few remaining years madder than you can imagine. If they have found the Valley of Mists, then your men are in fantastic danger, woman. I am not kidding."

"But….?"

"Whatever your agents are up to, they are already beyond us if they managed to pass the gates of Hel," he said. "But if you want to save those men, then get them out now," he swore earnestly.

"Call them back," Dr. Director nodded. "Delta, copy," she asked when the man opened the active frequency.

"Here, ma'am. We found a strange cavern, but it seems to just…."

"Get out. Abort the search, and return now."

"Yes, ma'am. Seems like a dead end here any…."

"Delta? Delta, report," she ordered.

The frequency squalled loudly, and then a hellish scream emanated from the speakers on the radio.

Then, just before the channel died, they heard a plaintive, pained, "Help us! Dear, God, hel…..!"

Dr. Director stared hard at the general who looked pale, and then turned to dismiss the radio operator with a curt gesture.

She waited until he man left, and turned back to the general, and fixed a baleful gaze on him.

"All right. What haven't you said? What the hell is out there, and what the hell just happened to my men," she demanded.

In fact, she was also wondering what the unlikely team they had been following had roused, too. Her team was the best she had, and were armed to the proverbial teeth, and veterans of hundreds of ops. She had never heard any of them sound like that last, pained voice she couldn't even identify.

The man just stared at her.

"Talk, damn you," she spat.

General Erling sighed, and shook his head.

"That man? The madman that died claiming to have seen the mouth of Hel? He was my grandfather. I was with him before he made that trip. He left me at the mouth of a narrow valley that was filled with….unusual bones. He made me stay behind at the base camp while he and his team went into that valley. They reported finding a strange cave, too. One that took them days to finally learn to enter. Only my grandfather was the only man that survived."

"And he came back mad," Betty Director frowned.

"Yes. I joined the military soon after, and once I had the authority, I pointedly kept anyone from trying to repeat his venture. Only your American adventurers managed to get by us before they could be stopped," he scowled. "And now they seem to have roused the ire of Hel."

"I'll admit, I know nothing of this….Norse Hel. What is it?"

"Unimaginable misery. In ancient tradition, when you died, if you were a warrior that fell in battle, you were taken by the Valkyrie to Valhalla, or to Freya, where you lived in a virtual paradise while preparing for Ragnarok."

"Ragnarok?"

"The end of the world. Worlds. The final battle of good and evil between the old gods and evil itself. Legend claimed that the gods would die, and the universe would succumb to the primal forces that birthed it."

"Primal forces," Dr. Director frowned.

"Ice, and fire. Mostly ice, since we are talking Norsemen."

"And this relates to this Hel….?"

"Helheim is what awaits the dead who don't die in battle. Especially the misers, evil, and perverse. Cravens, too, were awarded the lowest of hells. It is said to be a cold, cheerless land where misery never ends, and Hel herself oversees the torments of the damned."

"Hel is…a person?"

"Hel is the goddess of death, who rules Hel, or Helheim," the senior officer told her. "One of the monstrous children of Loki."

"I've heard that name," she murmured.

"The god of mischief and deceit. Only he's far more. He was the found of ambition and evil that is said to be the very cause of Ragnarok. In fact, his two other monstrous children are to play a direct role in slaughtering the gods of Asgard during Ragnarok."

"Sounds like a charming fellow."

"Oh, far from it. Very far from it. He's the kind of god that would trick you into eating poison, making you think it was the greatest of ambrosias. And he would laugh while you died in agony."

Dr. Director said nothing to that even as the radio squawked again.

"Dr. Director. Commander Du here. I believe we just found the entrance to the valley where we lost contact with Delta Team," he reported.

She stared at the general, then snapped the switch herself, and ordered him, "Withdraw. Confirm that order, mister. Get your team out of there. Do not enter that valley."

"But, Dr. Director, it looks…."

"I said withdraw. We just lost one team, and I will not risk another. Set up a perimeter, and watch for anyone, or anything coming out of there. But do not engage without direct orders. Confirm, Du," she demanded.

"Understood, ma'am. Gamma Team will babysit. Still no word on Possible, or Stoppable, but we did find Stoppable's jet nearby, and his trail led directly to this valley."

"Understood. You have your orders. Follow them."

"Yes, ma'am," Will replied bluntly, his tone suggesting no trouble with accepting her orders.

She closed the channel, and looked back at Erling.

"General, before this started, Kimberly told me she had become a Valkyrie. And Shego became a dragon. A genuine dragon."

The general's expression looked comical now as he absorbed her words.

"You're certain? A Valkyrie?"

"Very. I debriefed her myself just before she and Shego flew off on whatever mad quest she felt compelled to follow."

"A Valkyrie," the man murmured. "Incredible. The old stories…. Tell me how this happened?"

She did, and even used her personal PDA to show him the limited footage of her manifestations in the police precinct when she and Shego had been attacked.

"This is all classified, of course. We still think that sword had something to do..."

"Maybe. The old stories suggested there was a Valkyrie cast out of Valhalla by Odin, and while some say she died after a doomed love affair, some claim she had a child. One who lived, and carried the heritage she once possessed with her in her bloodline."

"You're saying….Kim Possible might have been the descendent of a genuine Valkyrie? Just who were they, beyond the whole harvesting the heroes bit," she asked him.

"They were literally that. Daughters of Odin who were chosen to be Choosers of the dead. Among many other duties. They picked the heroes for Valhalla, or Freya, and took them to their concept of paradise. They served, and trained those heroes, too. Those dead left behind went to Helheim with the rest of the usual damned. Heroes had to be just that, after all. Bigger than life, and dying spectacularly."

"Why should that matter," she asked.

"Because, the heroes of Valhalla had a fate, too. They were Odin's first line of defense during Ragnarok. Why his bride Freya had her own hall of heroes is never really mentioned. But Valhalla was more than paradise, it was training grounds for a Norse Armageddon."

"All right. All right. Say any of that is true, what would suddenly cause Kimberly to suddenly declare herself a Valkyrie with a mission?"

"Did she say what," the burly officer asked, his blue eyes squinted in genuine curiosity.

"Something about….finding and freeing the other Valkyrie," he was told.

"Freeing….the Valkyrie? That…makes no sense. I never heard anything about the Valkyrie being captives."

"What were they doing all this time, then?"

"As I said, serving the heroes chosen for Valhalla. You have to understand, there isn't a lot of history left after the missionary efforts of the early church here. They burned, and suppressed a lot of pagan myths and legends once the priests came to our lands. The last legends I knew of said Asgard was apparently still out there, still waiting for Ragnarok, and the gods and heroes were feasting and training endlessly until the end. There was never anything said about….that other."

Dr. Director frowned.

"I deem myself a logical, and rational woman, too, General Erling," Betty Director finally said. "I've seen a lot of things in my time as head of Global Justice that would make you doubt your own sanity. The point is, do you think it possible that this….Norse legend might have a basis in fact? Perhaps this….Helheim is simply another dimension, and my people just….got pulled into it somehow…."

"All I can say for certain is this, Dr. Director. Asgard, and Earth, were only two of the nine worlds that Norse myth claimed existed out there," he said, gesturing with a wide wave of his hand. "And all of those other worlds were filled with monsters and demons. Wherever your people went, it's not likely a good place."

"I see. Then, you're saying all we can do is wait."

"I've spent my life waiting, Dr. Director," he told her grimly. "You see, I wasn't just keeping people out of that valley. I was waiting to see if anything ever came out."

"Came out?"

"Legend says that in the first days of Ragnarok, Helheim opens, and the dead walk as part of evil's army. Led by Hel herself."

Dr. Director had nothing to say to that.

 _To Be Continued….._


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Valkyrie**

 **By LJ58**

 **8**

"We're here," Kim said, standing in the open plain where the winds blew snow all around, and showed them nothing but ice and monstrously twisted peaks as far as the eye could see in those brief lulls.

"Where did the door go," Ron frowned, looking around to find they had somehow just manifested on the icy world with no sign of a door, or the huge, black fortress they had just left behind.

"You heard Hel," Kim told him, looking around, holding her sword at the ready. "That was a one-way passage. We have to go forward. We got lucky, though. No ice giants around. No golems, either, so far as I can tell."

"Ice….giants," Ron said, looking around uneasily.

"Jotunheim is their home," Kim nodded.

"So, what now, Princess," Kim was asked as Shego looked to her, scowling as she looked around the icy landscape, too.

"Now, we find the way to Neflheim. And hopefully, avoid anyone that might sound an alarm."

"Like…giants, and golems," Ron asked uneasily.

"Or worse."

"Not asking," Shego said firmly. " _Not_ asking."

"So….?"

"We go this way," Kim pointed with her sword before sheathing it again. "But keep your eyes open. We may have to fight yet."

"Yeah. I think we know that part," Shego grumbled.

"Why not just….fly again," Ron asked. "Wouldn't it be faster?"

Both women glared back at him.

"Three reasons, Ron," Kim told him. "One, I only call Arana when it is absolutely necessary. This isn't one of those times."

"Okay. Okay. And, two?"

"Two, after that last fight, she needs to rest. Even she has limits, even if she prefers not to admit it," she now smiled at Shego.

Shego only grumbled, and rolled her eyes, saying something about a pot and kettle.

"And third," Ron asked as they walked on without saying anything else.

"Use your brains, Ron," Kim told him, gesturing around. "We are now in hostile territory. If we fly too far, or too long, we might be spotted a lot easier than if we stick to the ground. Walking may take longer, but for now, it's safer."

"Okay. Okay."

"Oh, and there's a fourth reason," Kim said in a cooler tone.

"Yeah," Ron asked as Shego eyed the redhead, surprised Kim was being so thoughtful.

"No one commands Arana but me," she told him curtly. "So only I decide when, or if, I want her wings."

"Okay. Okay. Jeez, I was just thinking it would be…"

Kim looked back at him now, and her eyes glittered with what seemed malice to him.

"I said okay, KP. I get it. Shego is….yours."

"Arana is mine. Shego is part of her. And they both need to rest. And…I don't like people telling me how to treat her," Kim told him dourly.

"Calm down, Kimmie," Shego told her, noting she was getting a little wound up. "I'm sure even monkey-boy gets it by now. What say we call it a day, and take a break? We're not doing ourselves any favor if we wear ourselves out before we get to wherever we're going."

Kim eyed the green-skinned woman, and sighed, nodding.

"You're right. I just feel…. It's an urgency that seems to have increased since we arrived, and I'm guessing that old lady with the eye is behind it, too. Still, you're right. We can't do anything if we're so tired we blunder into something. There," she pointed after looking around. "Those cliffs should be cover enough for a shelter. We'll stop there, and make a camp."

"Sounds good," Ron nodded.

Both women ignored him as they just stared walking toward that hint of a rise on the horizon that Kim had called cliffs.

Ron sighed, and followed them, wishing not for the first time that he had brought warmer clothing.

 **KP**

"Snaq," the horned figure thundered as he rose from his throne after a time. "Where are the mortals? Where is that witless Valkyrie? Haven't the shades overwhelmed them as yet?"  
The serpentine creature cringed under its master's ire, and made a terrible grimace.

"Snaq just returned. Snaq was just about to say…."

"Then spit it out," the furious entity growled.

"The Valkyrie escaped. Escaped Helheim. Escaped Neflhel. Escaped Hel herself. They are in Jotunheim now."

"Escaped my daughter," the horned figure snarled as Loki Laufreyson clenched both fists, and looked beyond enraged.

"Strong fighters! They were strong fighters! Defeated the shades, and then…."

"Do you tell me they actually defeated my daughter? Death herself," Loki demanded.

"Snaq only knows they entered Hel's hall, and then left. Snaq knows not to trespass there. Snaq knows," the demon told its master.

Loki grumbled, and then turned, and strode into the shadows where he lifted a massive spear.

"If you want someone crushed," he said, and slammed the spear to the ground.

He vanished in a burst of light, and Snaq gave a faint whimper of relief that he was left behind, and apparently forgotten.

Just in case, he chose to retreat deeper into the shadows, and wait.

He wasn't hiding.

He wouldn't do that.

He was just waiting for his master to return to command him.

After all, he knew better than to make decisions on his own. That always ended poorly.

Always.

 **KP**

"I didn't know ice caves could be warm," Ron murmured as he huddled to one side as the two women sat together across from him.

"Go to sleep, Ron," Kim told him. "You need your rest."

"But…don't you….?"

"We all do," Kim said, and leaned against Shego. "But Shego will sense if anything is coming too close. She'll wake us if necessary."

"But, doesn't she need to…."

"Go to sleep, Ron," she growled, and Ron grimaced, and turned away, huddling down into his coat as he lay against the opposite wall of the small cave Kim had carved out of the icy cliff with Shego's help.

"You okay, Princess," Shego asked after a time, looking down to notice Kim had taken her nearest hand, and was holding it in her own.

"I will be. You?"

"I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop," she grumbled.

"What shoe?"

"The one over my head," she said, pointedly looking up. "Look, that weird old lady of yours puts us on what is looking more and more like a suicide mission, and you don't feel like we're heading right into the heart of a rigged game?"

"I'm not sure what's going on. I just know what she said, and what I feel. Still feel."

"So, do you feel we're going to get out of this one alive," Shego asked her quietly.

"Anything is possible," Kim smiled for the first time in sometime, looking into Shego's eyes as she did.

"You're still acting weird," she complained.

"I know. Ron just…. I don't know, I was still feeling…."

"Possessive?"

"That, too. It really is too dangerous to fly, though. I wasn't kidding. If the wrong eyes spot us…."

"I get that. But we both know I wasn't that tired…."

"Maybe not," Kim said, and leaned against her now. "But I didn't want to risk it, either. I don't want to risk you."

"Don't worry, Kimmie," Shego sighed, feeling oddly content as they sat there together, sharing her body heat which also helped warm the small shelter they had created, "I'm not that easy to put down. You should know that."

"I'm taking no chances," Kim murmured, and let her head fall as she finally dozed off.

Shego, feeling far from tired, or sleepy, held that small, gloved hand in her own, and listened long into the dreary gray night that surrounded them of late.

Fortunately, all they heard was the wind.

 **KP**

"Hel!"

"Father," the gaunt giantess said in a hissing tone as she came out of the shadows surrounding her macabre throne. "What brings you here now," she asked blandly, showing no fear of him.

"You let that Valkyrie pass," he seethed, stomping up to her, and glaring up into her fathomless orbs.

"Careful, father, even you are not immune to my power," she told him coolly. "Besides, did you not command me to stand aside, and leave the running of Hel to you," she demanded, eyeing the massive spear in his hand.

"I thought even you would realize you needed to stop those mortals before they could reach Neflheim!"

"Neflheim," Hel tittered in a faintly shrill tone. "They shall be lucky to survive Jotunheim. By now they are likely frozen corpses, or soon to be."

"Oh, yes," Loki nodded with a too bright gaze in his own eyes. "Ordinarily, I would agree. But the Valkyrie is accompanied by a thrice-cursed dragon!"

"A dragon," Hel murmured. "I thought they all destroyed in your treacherous cleansing," she commented.

"One survived. Somehow, it grew to maturity under our very noses, and now it serves the Valkyrie. One of those meddling Norns that eluded me must have roused her, and now she is trying to undo my gambit! If she does reach Neflheim!"

He clung all the more to great spear with both hands, and scowled.

"You should have stopped her," he grumbled.

"As I said, you told me you would manage this realm henceforth. You told me you would manage all to come. Can you fault me did I simply accept your word, who now holds Gungnir, and gave them no thought."

Loki cursed, and cursed violently.

Hel simply stared down on him with a placid gaze, her twisted body changing and reshaping as she moved one way, and another.

"I know you, daughter," he finally murmured. "What do you think to gain from this deceit?"

"Deceit? I? You are the master of that craft, father. As to the little mortal? Why she was polite. It was such a refreshing change in my usual guests," she murmured tellingly as she eyed him, "That I enjoyed it. And her."

"And risked my entire ploy!"

Hel chortled.

"Even the Norns could have told you that Fate cannot be denied, father. In the end, even you must eventually yield…."

"Never! Never! I froze all of Asgard, and hid away the Valkyrie just so Ragnarok, and time itself in the Nine Realms was stopped in its track. With no Ragnarok, there is no end, and I will live forever! If I must end Midgard, too, I will! Nothing will stop me! Nothing!"

"Not even gods live forever," Hel told him quietly.

"I will," he seethed, and slammed his stolen spear down again, vanishing in a blaze of light that had Hel cringing from the light, and recoiling until it faded.

"Fate, father, can be a cruel bitch," Hel said with a twisted smile, and tittered knowingly as she turned back to her shadows.

 **KP**

"A quake? Here," Dr. Director frowned as they woke to a massive rumbling from the nearby mountains.

"That's not a quake," General Erling said as he stumbled after her to the outside to look up at the horizon where jagged peaks surrounded them.

"Then what…?"

"The gods wake," he said with a murmur. "Grandfather was right. The gods are waking, and this may be the end," he said, seeing a huge plume of smoke starting to rise over one particular peak.

Dr. Director scowled, and headed inside to call Will.

"Commander Du, report," she barked into the mike after the radio operator powered up the device.

"We've had some minor tremblings that are building even as I speak, Dr. Director. We're pulling back to the aircraft in case we need to lift off," he shouted over the thunder on the other side, the rumble even louder over the channel as Du sounded breathless.

"Will, I want you to….."

"No, leave the gear," Will shouted over the channel, obviously distracted. "Get to the jets. Move, man! Move now!"

"Commander, get out of there," Betty shouted even as there was a sound like a massive explosion, and then the channel died.

"Agent Du? Will? Report! Someone answer….!"

"Channels down, ma'am," the operator told her even as the rumbling in the distance began to fade. "I'm scanning now, but all the frequencies seem…..jammed. Only I can't tell by what."

"General," a man ran into the tent just then. "Our area contacts report that quake hit almost seven on the Richter scale…..!"

"I'm sure your men are okay. Your commander seemed to know his stuff," Erling told her.

"Sir," the man went on. "That's not all."

"What is it?"

"Sir, just before the communications went out, satellite scans indicated a massive electromagnetic surge building in the same region. If it blows, it could shut down everything on the continent. Maybe….the planet."

Dr. Director gaped.

"You're talking like it has the strength of a genuine solar flare, or something," she exclaimed.

"Whatever it is, it knocked out our area sensors from the start of that tremblor," the soldier told her. "When our satellite moved into position to get a scan of the activity, it was already growing. It's like something exploded down there, and whatever it was, it was…..massive," the young soldier admitted. "Only no one knows what it could have been."

"The old gods rise," General Erling murmured. "Grandfather was right. The old gods are rising, and if the stories are right…. _Ragnarok comes next_."

Dr. Director, who had been studying Norse mythology of late, had nothing to say to that as she looked out the tent toward that particular mountain peak.

Where the sky now seemed to glow an ominous, and sickly white as that thick smoke rose in the distance.

 _To Be Continued….._


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Valkyrie**

 **By LJ58**

 **9**

"Time to get moving," Kim told them as she woke them, her breath visible as a small puff of vapor as she spoke in the dimly lit cavern they had carved out for a shelter the night before.

Ron moaned, rubbing and stomping his limbs as he tried to get his circulation going again, feeling as if he had barely slept.

"Man, I definitely miss my bed," he groaned.

Shego said nothing as she simply stood up once she climbed out of the small cavern, and looked around.

"It's clear, Princess. I don't see anything. Well, nothing I can spot anyway," Shego told her.

Kim climbed out of the cavern behind her, and stared at the endless, white horizon.

"I don't sense anything either. We may have lucked out, and entered Jotunheim in an isolated region. Just as well. I needed to rest after we had to fight so hard to get past those….creatures in Helheim."

"Zombies," Ron shuddered as he joined them just then, having loosened his coat in spite of the cold in case he needed to fight again. "I'll never watch zombie movies again," he whined.

Both women eyed him, but said nothing.

"Do we keep walking?"

"We'll risk flying today, since the air seems calm and clear, and we can actually see pretty far. Still, we stay low, and we don't take chances. If we see anything, we drop for cover, and try to stay hidden," she instructed Shego. "Agreed?"

"You're the lead on this one, Kimmie," she smiled, and nodded.

"Then, to me, Arana," she called, and Shego gave a low rumbling, and transformed.

"I will never get used to that," Ron said, staring at the massive dragoness now standing before them, head lowered for them to mount her back.

"Just climb on, Ron. And keep your eyes, and your mystic senses open, too. There's going to be a lot more than zombies here if we run into trouble. Better to avoid it, than end up fighting every monster in this realm."

"When you say monster," Ron asked uneasily as he climbed up behind her again, settling atop Shego's surprisingly warm body.

"Ice giants, more golems like those you faced. Gargoyles, and stone wolves. And some things you can't imagine, because I doubt you know much of Norse mythology," Kim smirked.

"Hey, I'm still learning ninja stories," he protested. "I can't keep all this history stuff straight if you keep mixing things up," he sputtered.

For a moment Kim almost smiled, and then she turned to look out at the icy expanse, and nudged Shego's sides with her boots.

"Up, girl. Fly," she commanded. "Just stay low. We want speed and distance today, not height."

Shego gave a rumbling snort, and her wings flared, and they were suddenly moving.

Ron felt torn in half as the icy wind tore past him, even as he felt slightly comforted by the heat Shego's dragon body radiated. It seemed they flew for hours when a low, but growing mountain range began to rise before them.

"We're close," Kim said. "We're almost to Neflheim."

"Just what is that place," Ron asked.

"The place we're going. A place of beginnings. And endings."

"Huh," Ron sputtered typically.

"It's where, according to some beliefs, all things originated. "Or, at least, a piece of where creation began. From the darkest, oldest void came the two realms, Neflheim, a mirror of the primal void, cold and dark, that when exposed to the primal heat of Muspelheim, formed the World Tree Yggdrasil, which birthed the nine realms. Our world among them. That was the start of Life, and it will be source of the end."

"End," Ron frowned.

"As life came from Neflheim, myth says the Lord of Muspelheim will end the gods, and all the worlds with his overwhelming and powerful flames," Kim explained.

"So….. We are going to the very place where bad things happen," he grimaced.

"We're going to where I need to be," Kim told him, her eyes glittering knowingly.

"Okay, getting weird again," Ron sighed.

Kim said nothing to that.

"So, what are the odds we run into the head of the fire stuff," Ron asked.

"Surtr is a fire giant, and apparently stays in Muspelheim until Ragnarok. Unless provoked," Kim added. "We won't be looking to provoke him. What we want is in Neflheim."

"And that is….?"

Kim again went silent.

"Kim? Seriously, I admit I'm still a bit clueless, but Sensei felt I should be here, and I'd like just a bit of a hint if I'm going to help. Okay?"

"I…believe…I'm looking for the lost Valkyrie," she finally told him. "I only know I need to find, and free them to do….whatever it is I'm supposed to do."

"You don't know," Ron sputtered.

"I only know…."

"Ron," Kim asked as she suddenly stiffened, and hissed, "Down, Shego," and the dragoness dropped at once, landing on all fours as she crouched low in the thick snow.

"He's just ahead of us," Kim said. "He's blocking the only pass to Neflheim."

"He? He who," Ron asked, mindful of his voice.

"The evil behind all of this," Kim told him. _"Loki,_ god of mischief, and deceit," she said quietly. "And the ultimate cause of the _end_ of all things."

"Ultimate evil," Ron murmured, and felt the mystical powers he now embodied start to surge.

"Ron. Do you trust me?"

"Always, KP. Whatever else, that hasn't changed. I'll always have your back. Even if I don't really know what's going on," he added.

Shego glanced back, snorting as green vapor exploded from her nostrils.

"Then trust me now. I have a plan," she said, lowering her helmet's visor now as she looked directly ahead at the shadow of the foothills so close to them now. "Because whatever else, we have to get to Neflheim. This monster doesn't want us there, and that means that is exactly where we need to be."

"Got it," Ron nodded. "So, plan?"

"The best. One we know perfectly," she told him.

"Ah, I get it. I'm the distraction again," he said with a crooked grin.

"Yes, and no," Kim smiled. "Listen," he was told, and to his credit, he did.

 **KP**

Loki sensed the passage of the little Valkyrie and her dragon as they neared, but couldn't quite sense the other mortal. He seemed there, and not there, both at once.

While he appreciated his own magics, he truly hated that same ability in others that let them sometimes evade his attention. Still, from what he had learned of that mortal, he wasn't the type to be a true threat unless aimed at a target. Without the Valkyrie, no one would be aiming him anywhere until far too late.

"It's my own fault, of course. Ultimately, all of this comes back to Midgard," he told himself. "It's the source of all my troubles. Even Thor, curse his witless name, was a child of Midgard in heart and strength. Yes, I should have just destroyed Midgard at the start, as I first intended."

He wasn't even sure why he hadn't when he first launched his clever plan to indefinitely delay Ragnarok, and thus save his own life. For after ages of considering his own end, he realized he didn't really want to die. He certainly didn't want to die ignominiously at the hands of that clod Heimdall. That would have been as infuriating as being defeated by that other clod Thor.

With his own daughter failing him, and those brainless simpletons in the Underworld failing, too, he was forced to leave his own comforts to stop the Valkyrie before she could undo everything. Because Loki had no intention of dying, or watching his own world fade because of a handful of stupid mortals.

While they had amused him over the ages, he had to admit, in the end, the mortals were a constant bane to him. Even now, it was a witless mortal that was causing him trouble.

"Honestly," he muttered, "Why can't those creatures just stay in the mud, and appreciate their place," he demanded.

"Maybe because we want more," Kim declared as she rode forward out of the white snows that were starting to fall now as the day warmed slightly, and the endless storms began to rise once again.

"Ah, and here is the little mortal Valkyrie, come riding her silly pet," the horned god turned to eye her. "You are not just daring, but unbelievably vain if you think you can face Loki without aid, mortal," he growled.

Kim smiled behind her helmet, and pulled her sword.

"Maybe I don't think you're that great a threat, craven of Asgard."

"Craven! Do you know who I am, woman," he thundered, and began to glow. "Do you know what I have done, and will do! To you!"

"Arana! Charge," she shouted, and the dragoness lunged, her wings flat against her sides as she used her legs now, powering through the snow even as the mad god glowed brighter and brighter as he held the huge spear before him in both hands.

"I will undo you to your first witless ancestor," he bellowed, and aimed the huge spear at her.

" _Gungnir_ ," Kim rasped, leaning close to Shego as she now flattened herself across her mount. "Arana, do not let that thing touch you, but if you can grab it….!"

Shego roared, and suddenly launched a burst of green flame that vaporized snow and ice all around the trio even as the steam blinded the furious, indignant god before them.

Out of the steam, a shrill cry sounded, and a glowing, blue figure slammed into the side of the distracted god, and the impact sent him tumbling through the steaming fog to go sliding into the snow beyond that thick cloud.

"So, the Valkyrie's mystic dupe comes out to play," he spat, and stood up, only belatedly realizing he had lost his hold on the Odinspear.

He rose, and looked around with a fierce grimace as the cloud before him began to slowly dissipate as the cold weighted the temporarily superheated vapor down in ice crystals. He spotted a glowing silhouette walking toward him, and smirked.

"You would have been wiser to run, but I don't mind….."

He frowned, and turned to look beyond the glowing monk he had initially discounted.

"Valkyrie," he thundered. "Show yourself!"

"Don't bother, dude," Ron said, pulling a long, glowing sword. "See, I think this is my fight, so I sent KP on ahead. You don't mind, do you," the very serious monkey master said as he began to glow brighter.

Loki roared almost as loudly as Shego had, and lunged at the mortal who dared mock him even as he drew his own sword.

 **KP**

Kim lost her entire sense of self when she and Arana dove through the mystic portal, and entered the twilight world were night never ended, and the cold was even greater.

All around her, she saw a bleak, endless plain under faint stars, and a darker than black void not far away. Beyond that, a barely noticeable, but still present faint glow of dark crimson radiated to one side of that void.

Muspelheim was closer than she had realized, and yet she sensed the distance was still unimaginable, too.

Not that that realm concerned her.

Even as she rode Arana across the plain, led by a sense of direction she now suspected came from that old woman, the last surviving Norn that had first awakened her.

Because she was no longer truly Kim Possible, of Midgard.

She was Saehild, and she was a true Valkyrie.

In one hand she still held Victory at the ready.

In her other, she now held the Odinspear Gungnir, snatched from the air when Loki had lost it when Ron attacked him under cover of their ambush.

Riding toward a small group of strange rock formations, Saehild frowned as she saw them began to come into focus as she neared them. Not rocks at all, but bodies. Dozens upon dozens of bodies. All female. All armored.

All Valkyrie.

And they all stood frozen in place, encased in thick ice, most with expressions of horror, or misery still etched into their faces.

Saehild guessed the last thing they must have seen before being betrayed was likely the deaths of their mounts.

Their friends.

She reached down, patting Arana's back more for her own comfort than any other reason just then, and then stopped when she neared the center of the collection of frozen warrior-women.

"This is why we are here," she told Arana, and jumped down, but said nothing more as she simply looked around.

"There," she murmured, and walked toward a single, larger figure that stood almost a giant among the woman.

"Odin All-Father," Saehild murmured, and stared up at the one-eyed warrior, a flicker of another, older memory reminding her of something from her mortal incarnation.

She turned back to Arana who stood beyond the frozen women, and smiled grimly as she sheathed her sword, and then took the great spear in both hands.

"This is going to be either very right, or very wrong," she told her companion, and then lifted the huge weapon over her head, and then slammed it down on the cold, dark earth before the giant.

Unimaginable power surged all around her, through her, filling her even as it filled a world that was a pale reflection of a void. The power surged, and the ice around her cracked even as the very world itself cracked, and began to send that undirected power out in all directions to all the realms beyond.

Far, yet not far, the faint glare of Muspelheim suddenly flared brilliantly, and then slowly faded.

Saehild had no eyes for that ancient, and hostile land, though.

Her eyes were on the giant warrior, whose good eye had opened, and stared right at her even as it all but glowed with powers of its own.

 **KP**

Loki howled as the agile mortal managed to hit him twice more, even while evading his every attack, and blocking his sword with that glowing stick he carried.

"I begin to see your truth, mortal. You are the acolyte of that treacherous mortal that once learned at my feet only to use my arts to fashion a guardian and protector, rather than a destroyer. I would have thought his witless example had faded, but, no, you still follow that witless tradition," Loki spat, recovering as his left hand now rose to launch a burst of pure magic at the dark-clad ninja master who simply batted the lethal ball aside with the Lotus Blade.

"Don't know what you're talking about, dude," Ron smirked. "I just know you're the bad guy, and that means you're going down. Because we're the heroes," he smirked, and dodged again before Loki's magic could touch him.

"We," he sneered, pausing to study Ron. "I don't see anyone but you, fool," he spat. "That craven Valkyrie left you behind to die. Your bones will rot in this frozen realm as testimony to your folly, and she…."

Loki yelped, barely dodging the glowing boomerang that almost took his head off.

"KP is a hero, poser," Ron growled, his eyes glittering ominously. "And I trust her. You, not so much."

"Enough of this. You don't know the harm she is going to unleash. She will end your world! All worlds! Is that what your precious hero would do? Because…."

Again Loki had to dodge the boomerang.

"Enough," the trickster demanded. "I am the god here! _Me!_ You are just a…..!"

"Buffoon? Sidekick? Thorn in your side? Stop me when I'm getting warm," Ron smirked as he managed another kick before the god could react, and then sent him flying when he turned the mystic blade into a huge hammer he used to smash into Loki's backside while he was off-balance.

"Hammers," Loki muttered irritably. "I am always plagued by idiots with hammers! Enough," he roared, just as the world exploded, and the growing storm suddenly intensified so greatly that the winds blew them both around in a frigid tornado before either could react.

"No! The Valkyrie," Loki cried, just before he slammed into the side of a nearby cliff, and was then scooped back up by the winds, all but unconscious.

Ron managed to stay fluid, and dodged the cliffs, or other airborne debris, but found himself helpless in the frozen winds that were not only not fading, but growing ever stronger.

"C'mon, KP," he shouted. "Former sidekick in distress here! How about doing something! Fast!"

He did not get an immediate answer as the unrestrained power of the gods continued to surge through the nine realms.

 _To Be Continued….._


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Valkyrie**

 **By LJ58**

 **10**

Saehild recoiled as the thick ice encasing the giant Odin abruptly shattered, and he simply stood eyeing her for a moment rather than stumble as she half expected.

"I see," he finally murmured, and slowly reached out to take hold of the brightly glowing spear that she still held. "Almost let it get away from you, didn't you, young Valkyrie," he smiled somberly, the spear simply growing dark and still the moment he reached out for it, taking it from her in one great hand.

"Odin," she bowed. "My sisters…."

The giant warrior turned, and looked around the blighted plain he knew well enough, and saw the many warriors all standing around him encased as he had been.

"Loki's treachery, I've no doubt," he said grimly.

"A….friend distracts him even now, granting me time to reach this realm," she told him. "But I fear he may be no match for…."

Odin's single eyes glowed again for a moment as he seemed to look away, and then smiled.

"Your friend is well, Saehild, which surprises me. Loki is never an easy adversary. Still, he is more than a mortal, isn't he? As you are more than a Valkyrie."

"Lord Odin," she frowned.

"The veil has overwhelmed you. I see that. Let us see your true self," he said, and put a hand over her helmeted head, lifting it away even as he stared directly into her shining green eyes.

"I….. Wait," the redhead frowned, and shook her head as her two halves sought to balance again. "I was…. You're….? Odin? The Valkyrie," she gasped, looking around. "Shego! Where is….?"

Not far away, a faint roar could be heard, and then a green body moved gracefully around the frozen bodies until the dragoness was at her side, lowering her head as her glittering eyes fixed on the giant.

"I see. Yes," Odin murmured as he eyed the pair after Arana joined Saehild. "You are more than you seem, too, little one. And I see now, Saehild, the very reason the Norns once forbade me to curse your ancestor's lineage as I once foolishly cursed her."

Which made Shego growl even more.

"Calm yourself, dragon," Odin smiled. "Your mistress is well. Now, let us free my other daughters," he said, and raised his spear to point it out over the plain around him.

Kim turned, and put a hand over Shego's head.

"Shego," she said. "Return to your true self."

"True self," Odin smiled as the power emanated from him in more controlled waves of gentle heat even as Shego regained her human form before him. "Are you certain you are not getting that backward, Saehild," he chuckled.

"She's really Shego. As I'm really Kim. Kim Possible," she told him, and stood close to Shego, instinctively reaching for Shego's closest hand.

"Of course you are," he said, even as the sound of cracking ice sounded all around them, and then the cries of dozens upon dozens of women were heard.

"Sister," one of the blonde Valkyrie came forward to hug her. "I saw you in my dreams, and knew…. Knew you were coming. Bless the gods, you are real! Bless the gods."

"Uh, yeah," Kim murmured. "Just….uh, can we go home now," she asked Odin quietly.

Odin smiled even as a burst of flame exploded from the ground near him, and a massive, bearded giant easily three times his size appeared before them holding a massive, flaming sword.

Shego tensed even as Kim reached for her sword, but Odin merely stared.

"Sutr," he nodded.

"Odin," the giant murmured in a voice like muted thunder. "I thought I felt your power moving again. It's been millennia since your stepson left you at my door like an unwanted trophy."

"And now," the father of the gods asked.

"I've watched you stand frozen for countless generations, and confess…. Much of my ire is long spent of late. Still, there remains a debt betwixt us, and Asgard," the giant growled. "But your daughter's spirit has soothed even my fierce hate for the moment. You may take your daughters, and go. Muspelheim will not hamper you this time. Until another day," he said, and turned to leave.

"Asgard shall honor this truce," Odin declared. "So long as you do," he added, and the fire giant laughed darkly, and vanished in another burst of flame.

"This is one really strange day," Shego muttered as she and Kim were surrounded on all sides by cheering, happy warrior-women.

Odin looked back at them, and smiled again.

"You, Saehild, have done Asgard, and the gods, a great favor this day. Let us leave this cheerless realm, and speak of your boon," he declared, and raised his spear again.

"Wait, what about…..?"

 **KP**

"What happened," Dr. Director frowned, looking around again in the wake of the abrupt silence.

General Erling walked cautiously over to join her, and looked out at the skyline with her.

"The mountain. It's….gone."

"Whole mountains do not…."

Dr. Director couldn't even finish the protestation. The peak she knew crowned the valley where the erstwhile Team Possible had vanished had vanished itself.

Even the high, mountain air was once again clear, and no hint of the bitter odor on the wind remained.

"What the hell just happened," she rasped.

The general was still staring, and simply shook his head.

"Dr. Director," Will Du's voice came over the channel as a burst of static suddenly cleared, and he could be heard again. "Are you there? Are you receiving?"

Betty dashed back to the mike, and took it from the radio operator.

"Will! What happened up there? What do you see?"

"Ma'am, I'm at a loss, but…. There was a massive burst of light, and we were almost grounded by the force of….something exploding. Then it was just gone. The entire valley, and the surrounding peaks with it. Just gone."

"What about Possible? Or Stoppable? Do you have any sign of them?"

"None, ma'am. We saw nothing. Before, or after," he reported dryly.

Betty Director nodded, then remembered to speak, and ordered him, "Stand down, Will. Come in, and report directly."

"But, Dr. Director. The mission….?"

The head of GJ just stared blankly for a moment, and shook her head.

"You have your orders," she said, wondering if Kimberly was really gone this time. Still, she found herself hoping that wherever they gone, and whatever they had done, their world was now safe again.

 **KP**

"….Ron," she questioned, even as she, Shego, and even Ron appeared on a huge, rainbow bridge as Odin stood before them.

Nearby, a huge, somber-faced sentry stared back at them before he turned to look out at an endless expanse beyond what proved to a bridge to a massive, gleaming city that looked made of solid gold.

"Welcome, Saehild, to Asgard," Odin gestured. "Frozen in time with us when Loki unleashed his mischief. Finally freed by your courage, and bravery."

"Uh, KP," Ron asked uneasily, staring around in genuine awe. "Not that I'm complaining, but what happened to horn-head, and all the ice?"

"Loki has been taken in hand, young monk," Odin nodded at him, "And rest assured that I will see him well punished for his daring in this matter."

"Uh, thanks," Ron sputtered.

"So, we can go home," Kim asked as Shego remained close at her side, just staring herself, unable to fathom a single comment. "I mean, that old lady said I just had to free the Valkyrie, and that's done now, right?"

There was a raucous, almost thunderous cheer behind them, and on the great walls surrounding the city, they could now see hundreds of men and women in armor all raising swords in their direction.

"The warriors of Asgard," Odin told her. "They salute you, Saehild. You, and your dragon. You have freed them from a long, ageless sleep, and given them back their future. I brighter one, if what I suspect has come to pass," he grinned.

"Uh, no big," she sputtered. "Now, home," she asked again.

The tall, burly warrior with one eye stood before them, and smiled as the growing sounds of feasting, and violent celebration filled the shimmering, golden towers beyond the gleaming bridge upon which they stood.

"You are welcome, Saehild, to join us. You have every right, as a true Valkyrie," Odin told her as Kim, Shego, and Ron stood upon that bridge that seemed to hang in space, and was surrounded by a virtual sea of stars.

Kim felt the draw for a moment, and a longing to cross that span, and join the chaos of celebration beyond filled her every cell. She felt the lure of its call in every cell of her body. Then she eyed Shego, and violently pulled back, and shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer, but….I belong on Earth. With my family, and friends. With Shego," she said, turning to smile at the woman.

The white-haired god smiled knowingly as he nodded at her.

"I have foreseen two destinies for you, my daughter. But only you may choose. Do you wish to return, I will not bar your way. But know this, Asgard, and Valhalla, may be forever lost to you if you turn your back now."

"I'll take that chance," she nodded at him firmly.

"Courageous and daring to the end. So be it, _Kim Possible_ of Midgard. I shall send you back to find your destiny. Let none say Odin is an ungrateful father," he smiled. "Just always know, you have Asgard's thanks, and our eternal favor. Until our final Ragnarok," he nodded to her. "Still, I owe you a boon, and none may say that odin is a thankless god either. Speak your wish, and I shall see it done," he said, and tapped Gunghir down on the bridge at his side.

Kim smiled, and looked over at Shego.

"For myself, nothing. I promised Shego she would be free after this, and in no one's power. I want that...for her. Oh, and if you could do something about the Valkyrie's mounts? I know they must be missing…."

"Already done, little Valkyrie," he chuckled. "But you prove again you have a good heart. I return you to Midgard, with your companions, and your desires. May you ever find your own destiny as glorious as Valhalla," he said, and lifted Gunghir over them.

Ron cringed, but Kim and Shego simply stared up at him as the tall god unleashed a fraction of his power, and then…..

 **KP**

The blurry vision passed as Kim abruptly found herself standing in a familiar chamber again, wearing her own mission clothes again, and looked around as she focused on the world around her as she reordered her thoughts.

She frowned as she looked upon a museum display she had last seen what felt an eternity ago, and gasped as she realized the sword was apparently back in that weird-shaped rock, standing before a suit of very familiar armor.

Shaking her head, she lifted her Kimmunicator, about to call Wade, when she noted the digital readout.

She frowned as she realized it was only about eleven of the very night just before the moment that Shego had first shown up to try to steal….

She turned back to the sword, still eyeing it when she heard something just behind her.

She spun around, and saw Shego, wearing her usual uniform, just standing and watching her.

"Shego," she murmured, not bothering to lift her fists as usual.

"Kimmie," Shego murmured.

"Did you….?"

"Did we…. _dream_ all that," the comet powered woman blurted out, looking numb just then.

Kim eyed the sword, and looked back to the green-skinned woman.

"So, what now," Kim asked her instead of answering.

"Tell me. You know what I mean?"

"Arana," Kim said quietly, and she didn't miss the way Shego shivered at the intimate sound of that name.

 _"Saehild,"_ Shego murmured in a faint whisper, and Kim smiled.

"So, no dream," Shego asked as she regained her composure.

"I don't think so," she told her.

"Yet, we're back at the start? Before all that….craziness happened?"

"Maybe this was Odin, and Asgard's way of giving us a chance to make our own way without GJ being all over us from the start," she suggested.

"Yeah. There is that," Shego murmured, and eyed the sword. "So, what now," she echoed Kim's first query.

"I…..don't know. What do you think?"

Shego eyed the display.

"I'm thinking I _don't_ want to touch that damn butter-knife again," she spat.

"Well, I was looking at it... I got this feeling. I don't think it's the same as before," Kim told her.

"No?"

"No. Look close. Really close," she told her.

Shego walked around the display, eyeing it carefully.

"It's not the same," she realized. "But….?"

Kim frowned, and slowly pulled up her sleeve after Shego glanced at her again. Or rather, her arms.

Faint, but still visible, the runic image of a small sword was still imprinted upon her bare skin.

Shego now eyed her right arm, and Kim lifted it without questioning her, and then lifted the sleeve.

"The other marks….are gone," Kim murmured.

"So's the collar," Shego said quietly, gesturing at her neck.

"The question is…?"

She lifted her hand, and focused, "Victory," Kim called half-aloud.

Both women startled as the sword appeared, and Kim was suddenly clad in Norse armor once again.

They eyed one another as Kim sheathed the sword, and the armor, and sword vanished again.

"Definitely no dream," they both said as one.

"So, what now," Shego asked her again.

"Do you still….change?"

"I….haven't tried. I mean, you're always the one that made me do that," she reminded her.

Kim frowned.

"Am I?"

"You…?"

"I'm just saying, did I _make_ you change, or did you just help because you….wanted to help?"

Shego sputtered now.

"Listen, Princess, there is no way….."

"What we shared," Kim cut her off. "That was special, Shego. I think, it was real."

"That…. Wait, what are you talking about now," Shego scowled.

"I still feel you. Here," she said, touching her own chest over her heart.

"Kim….."

"So, you tell me," Kim cut her off. "What now?"

Shego scowled, and shook her head several times.

"I…..don't know," the comet-powered thief complained.

"Maybe….we could get together? Later? Talk. See how things….go?"

Shego stared hard at the redhead, and frowned.

"I…. Back there, when we charged horn-head…..? Did you think we had any chance?"

"Honestly," Kim smiled. "I didn't have a clue. But I knew I had to try, and I had to save you. You were worth the risk," she smiled at the green-skinned woman.

"You could have been killed," Shego murmured.

"We could have both died," Kim nodded.

"Okay. Look, there's…. I have a lot to think about. Okay. I'll…. I'll see you later. You going home after this gig?"

"Once they transfer the display back to Norway, I'm done," she nodded.

"See you then," Shego asked. "Maybe I'll have figured this out myself by then."

"I'll be waiting," Kim smiled at her.

Shego found herself smiling back, and nodded.

"I'll look forward to it," she admitted.

"Hey, I'll walk you out. Just so no one gets the wrong idea," she told Shego.

Shego paused, looking back at her, and grinned.

"That might be best. So, uh, you're sticking with the hero biz, then?"

"It's what I do," Kim chuckled at her.

Shego made a noncommittal grunt, and glanced at her again as Kim led her to the nearest exit, disarming the alarm to open the door for her.

"Guess I need to figure out what it is I do before we….figure out where to go next," she admitted.

"I trust you," Kim smiled. "I've seen how good your heart still is," the hero told her.

"And cue the sappiness," Shego sighed indignantly, though she was smiling as a car pulled up outside the museum.

Both women looked toward the car, but then dismissed it as Kim turned back to Shego.

"For luck," Kim said softly as she leaned back from kissing Shego's cheek.

Shego froze, but found herself smiling again as she eyed the shorter redhead.

"I could use it," she smiled.

"Just remember, _Arana_ was real, too, and we always made our own luck in the end," Kim advised her.

"So, if you still have the sword…..?"

"Well, I don't command you any longer. But, maybe….? Go ahead, and try," she suggested with a grin of her own. "Arana," she called her.

Shego felt that faint, intimate shiver again, and grinned.

She turned, and stretched out her hands, and suddenly kept stretching.

Even as Director Smythe climbed out of his car, he gaped as one of the women outside his museum suddenly transformed into a huge, green dragon. She surged to her hind legs, grinning down at the smaller redhead, and gave a rumbling sound of mirth.

"I'll see you back home," Kim told her, and Arana's wings unfolded, and propelled her into the dark skies over the city.

"M-M-Miss P-Possible! What was that? Tell me I didn't just see a…..a d-dragon! Do you know a real dragon?"

"Oh, Mr. Smythe, what brings you down so late?"

"I just couldn't sleep thinking about the exhibit, and I had to reassure myself it was…. What was that creature," he exclaimed.

"Maybe you're just seeing things, sir," she smiled. "I assure you, there was no dragon here," she lied smoothly. "I was just outside talking to a friend while I was making a circuit to ensure no one was around that might try anything."

"B-But…..?"

"Sir, the exhibit is safe, and I'm going to ensure it stays that way. Isn't that what's important?"

The director gaped at her as he just stared at her, and slowly turned.

"I...haven't been sleeping well of late," he complained, and staggered back down the steps toward his car. "I'll just go…. Go….. I'll just go," he said, and all but ran the last few feet to his car.

Kim resisted the urge to laugh, and then looked up into the sky, and smiled.

"Later, Shego," she murmured, and went back into the museum, ensuring she rearmed the alarm on the door before heading back to the exhibit.

Even as she studied the exhibit again, still thinking of Shego/Arana, she lifted her arm even as her Kimmunicator abruptly chirped.

"Go, Wade."

"Uh, Kim, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be," she asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I just got this weird feeling, and then I heard Shego might be in London. I was worried she might be targeting the exhibit."

"No. She just came by to see me," Kim replied with a grin.

"She did what," Wade frowned. "I don't understand," the young genius exclaimed.

"Later, Wade. Was that all?"

"No. No. Ron just called, and said he had just arrived back in Middleton."

"Okay. And….?"

"Well, he had kind of a strange message."

"Did he? Well, you know Ron. What did he say," Kim asked her friend.

"Well, it's….stranger than usual. He asked me to ask you if he should still expect trouble, or if _it_ was really gone?"

Kim laughed at that one, and couldn't help but grinning.

Apparently, Ron was still in the know, too. Probably because he was a mystic warrior in his own right.

"Tell him that we should be fine. Of course, there is always new trouble on the horizon. He should know that."

"Something weird is going on again, isn't it," Wade complained.

Kim didn't say a word as she just grinned at her longtime friend.

"And you're not going to tell me, are you?"

Kim laughed again.

"You're better off not knowing. But if I think you do, I'll let you know. Thanks, Wade. You know I couldn't manage without you. I'll talk to you and Ron when I get back."

"Wait, what about Shego…?"

"Later," she told him. "Just know that Shego isn't a threat. In fact, I think she may finally be retiring."

"Retiring," the young teen exclaimed. " _Shego_?"

"Trust me," she grinned, and shut off the Kimmunicator.

She looked around the dimly lit chamber again, and then eyed her left sleeve without lifting it again.

"Destiny," she murmured. Then smiled as she thought of Shego again. "Well, dad always said anything was possible for a Possible," she smiled.

She couldn't wait to see just how this new destiny unfolded.

 _To Be Continued….._


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Valkyrie**

 **By LJ58**

 **Epilogue:**

"Hel!"

"Welcome back, father," his unnerving daughter smiled a grim smile down at him as she entered the chamber where Loki had woke to find himself imprisoned somehow. "I hope you enjoy this stay as much as your last. Though, I doubt it."

"What? What happened? The last I recall…."

"Your mortals changed things. I doubt even the Norns could have guessed how much they would change things. Still, they are Norns, so who can say," she murmured with a sly smirk.

"What? What happened," he echoed, and all but jumped off the worn bedding where he had been left.

Hel gave a low, shrill chortle, and glared down at him.

"Careful, father. Or your stay may end tragically."

"What? Remember who I am!"

"Father, Trickster, but _god_ no more," Hel told him. "The greatest change, father, is that the mortals stole most of our divinity. We will still live longer than most mortal creatures. Still, in the end, even we fade. Just as I warned."

"But…. We're immortal!"

"We were. Until the mortal Valkyrie unleashed _her_ will upon the Nine Realms with Odin's own spear that you all but handed her. Even the All-Father cannot undo what he technically performed. For it was his unrestrained power that blew through the realms, and made us all mortal. Still, cheer yourself, for in doing so, Fate itself is rewound, and remade, and even the former gods now face a new, and perhaps brighter destiny."

"What," he sputtered anew.

"The Ragnarok you feared is no more, father," Hel smiled.

It was not a warm, or attractive expression on her horrid visage.

"That's….impossible. I delayed it, but the Fate was sealed. I cannot believe…."

"As I said, the mortal Valkyrie changed everything. She rewrote destiny, and gave even we gods the same free will that mortals enjoy," Hel smirked.

"Than why cannot I just leave…..?"

"Ah, and there is the crux," Hel tittered again.

Loki only glared.

"Speak plainly, daughter, or know my wrath!"

Hel laughed shrilly now.

"Wrath? Your wrath, father? You are now a mortal in death's relam," she hissed. "Odin has declared your new punishment. Until your passing, and as I said, you will pass, you will remain in this chamber as my guest."

"And….after," he asked uneasily, feeling the truth of her words in the very depths of his blighted soul.

"After, you become a creature of the dead, which, as you must know, _I_ command. I think I shall make a new servant of you, father. Yes, that should be amusing. For a few centuries," she tittered, and turned to leave. "I shall leave you to your musings now. I know how you enjoy them."

"No! Come back!"

Loki raced for the door, but found himself repelled in the same instant, and realized the door was just gone. He was locked in a windowless chamber that suddenly had no door.

"No, come back! Odin, damn you! Damn you!" he screamed in vain, the cry echoing around him, and beyond.

Joining the wails of the damned beyond the walls of Eljudnir, and out into eternity.

End….?


End file.
